Huella Imborrable
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Tras la traicion de Anthony, Candy pierde toda esperanza en los hombres y en el amor, ahora sera momento de que Terry le demuestre que el amor si existe y... que el suyo, estuvo siempre frente a sus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**HUELLA INBORRABLE**

**Por: Julieta G. 28**

**PROLOGO**

LUNES, DOS MESES ANTES.

-Faltan dos meses para la graduación, no creo pasar todos los exámenes- dijo Neil

-Yo tampoco- dijo Anthony

-Bueno, te aseguró que pasaré los exámenes con mayor nota que tú-

-Lo dudo-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-A ver, cuál es tu propuesta-

-Yo paso todos los exámenes con notas mayores a las tuyas…-

-¿Y?- preguntó curioso

-Déjame terminar, yo pasó todos los exámenes con mayores notas a las tuyas, si pierdo, dejaré de salir con las chicas por un mes, nada de nenas en mi cama, ¡vaya que castigo!-

-¿Y si yo pierdo?-

-¡Que es seguro! Tendrás que tirarte a una vieja a la cama-

-Así de fácil –

-No tanto, tendrá que ser a la tonta de White-

-¿Candy? ¿La sabelotodo rubia, cuatro ojos, con brakets?-

-Así es-

-Vaya… trató hecho, te ganaré, porque primero muerto antes de acostarme con esa vieja-

-Ya veremos…- dijo Neil.

Neil Legan, Anthony Brower, Harry Grand, eran tres ratas despreciables, obviamente apuestos. Anthony, era rubio, de ojos azules y piel blanca. Neil, era moreno, de ojos miel aceitunados y cabello castaño claro. Mientras que Harry era pelirrojo, de ojos café claro y piel un tanto clara.

Sin duda, los tres eran apuestos, pero por dentro, era seres de lo más despreciables, Neil pagaba para que las mujeres se acostaran con él. Harry prefería ofrecerse a mujeres maduras (no tanto) con él mismo fin que Neil. Anthony, el era algo más complicado, él elegía bien a la indicada, luego de conquistarla y ver si podía divertirse, sí así era le sacaba provecho y si no, pues iba tras otra. Los tres se la vivían de chica en chica, sin importarles nada más, se habían creado fama de vividores. Muchas ya conocían sus mañas y pasatiempos pero otras caían redonditas. Los tres, creían el mundo a sus pies, que las chicas eran chocolate derretido a su lado, que los demás los envidiaban por no poder hacer lo que ellos, la realidad, era que casi todos los odiaban, muchas eran chocolate derretido, pues los muchachos eran apuestos, pero muy pocas tontas, dejaban que la flama las derritiera por completo, y muy pocos idiotas se dejaban tener envidia de no estar como ellos.

_¡Hola!_

_La verda, creo ya se habrán dado cuenta de que soy nueva en esto de publicar, pero no en este mundo de los fic´s. Desde hace algunos meses, estoy aquí leyendo y comentando historias de autoras verdadermamente fascinantes. Siempre que leo, me quedo maravillada de lo imaginativas que pueden ser la spersonas. Se que hare buenas amigas y quizas otras a las que no les guste. Este es mi primer trabajo, fruto de esa inspiracion que me contagian sus fic´s, espero que les guste._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

LUNES, DOS MESES DESPUÉS.

Habían pasado ya los exámenes finales desde el día en que Neil y Anthony apostaron, ahora solo quedaba un mes de escuela, antes de que todos se graduaran y tuvieran caminos separados. Para este punto, las notas ya estaban listas y algo increíble había sucedido, las notas de Neil superaron las de Anthony, este se había confiado tanto que se dedico a perseguir a Elisa Legan, en vez de estudiar, Neil por su parte tampoco estudio, se la pasó haciendo las mismas tonterías de siempre, cuando el momento de presentar exámenes llegó, Neil, le pagó a un ñoño para que le resolviera el examen, así con trampas y sin estudiar, Neil ganó la apuesta. Ahora a Anthony no le quedaba más que cumplir la apuesta, pues no había descubierto la trampa de Neil. Pero si creyó que todo sería fácil como siempre… ¡ERROR!

Candy sabía de su "mala reputación", además de que era hermana de Isaac White y Albert White y prima de Archie y Ster Cornwall.

Para Anthony, Archie y Ster no eran un problema, su familia tenía una buena relación con ellos y en la primaria él había sido amigo de estos, claro, todo cambió en secundaria… pero aún así no había tanto problema por ellos, mientras no supieran nada, todo estaba perfecto. El verdadero problema era Isaac y Albert, el último estaba en la universidad, pero si se llegaba a enterar de que el único interés de Anthony con su hermana era llevársela a la cama, entonces si sería un problema grave. Eso deja entonces, que quizás el único problema era Isaac, pues el llegaba a la escuela con Candy y se iba con ella. Casi nunca la dejaba sola, a excepción de la escuela, ese era el único momento en que la dejaba. Entonces, ahí sería donde él la abordara. Una vez resolviendo el problema mayor, Anthony trazó su plan…

Primero, tenía que tener un encuentro a solas con Candy y en eso, una de sus amigas tendría que ayudarle, exploró las posibilidades:

Anne, estaba con Isaac, Paty con Ster, Eurídice con Archie, Nicole con Richard, NO, ninguna, la novia de su hermanito, había tenido una casi relación con él, pero al final se decidió por su hermano gemelo, además sus padres le dijeron que no querían más peleas de ambos, así que no era una opción usarla y hacer sufrir a su hermano. Pero, aún quedaba alguien, alguien que todavía quería algo con él y que caería redondito, esa persona era, Flammy Hamilton. Sí, ahí estaba, el primer paso de su plan maestro y así lo ejecutaría…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Anthony, le pidió a Flammy que se vieran en un café cerca de su casa, Flammy al recibir la invitación, no se pudo negar, recordó lo que había sucedido anteriormente…

Flammy era una chica que nunca pensó en el amor, Anthony ya tenía iniciada su carrera de rompecorazones, pero Flammy era ignorante de esa reputación. Anthony la había visto, era un nerd, con lentes, seria y sin chiste, pero eso no importaba, lo que al le importaba no tenía que ver con carácter, con emociones, bueno solo uno si es que se puede definir como emoción, diversión… o pasión. La enamoró, le habló bonito, sacó mentiras, uso poemas, canciones, lindas palabras de amor… pero ella no estaba lista, no quiso llegar a más. Parada junto a la cama de un motel, le dijo que no, él se detuvo, tomó su chaqueta, le dijo que pagará la cuenta, que se fuera a casa como pudiera y… se fue. Al otro día tuvo recompensa, Felicia Shepard, le dio lo que Flammy no pudo. Y Flammy, bueno, ella solamente se llevó una decepción, un corazón roto.

Pero esta vez, esta vez sabía lo que haría, si Anthony la buscaba, olvidaría el miedo, la pena, la vez anterior, olvidaría todo y se entregaría por completo a Anthony.

…

Llegó a la cafetería, en el fondo con un café delante de él, vestido de jeans, camisa azul, rubio, de ojos azul cielo y con esa sonrisa que derrite, Anthony la esperaba.

Se acercó diciéndose a sí misma que esta vez, Anthony se daría cuenta que ella era la indicada.

-Hola Anthony-

-Hola bombón. Siéntate- dijo como una ordén, pero Flammy no lo percivio así

-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojada y alegre

-Bien, vamos directo al grano- dijo él

-¿Pues tú dirás, para que me buscaste?- dijo ella esperanzada de que Anthony le dijera lo que ella quería

-Bueno. Veo que has cambiado amor, ahora eres directa, eso me gusta. Y sí, te diré lo que quiero. Conoces a Candy White, se que es tu amiga. Así que ahí está, quiero conocer a Candy, sin su hermano, sin sus primos, sin amigas, solo ella y yo, tu sabrás para qué- dijo el con una sonrisa picara. Flammy sintió que una parte de ella se rompío. Había ido ahí con la falsa esperanza de que el amor de su vida, le propusiera iniciar de nuevo, pero no fue eso lo que ocurrio. Por un momento Flammy se olvido que Candy era su amiga y la odio, la odio por ser parte del plan de Anthony, la odio por que él estaba interesado en ella. Pero Anthony no se dio cuenta de eso, pues ella supo disimularlo muy bien.

-Y si tanto la quieres porque no te le acercas tu solo ¿he?- Anthony no notó el dolor de esas palabras, pero sí el dejo de celos que traían - Será acaso por que no te pela por tu linda reputación entre las chicas- continuó pero el cometario no le afectó a Anthony, solo sonrió- Es acaso que el gran Anthony no puede conquistar ya. ¿Qué? Ya perdiste el toque- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, el sonrió a un más ampliamente y le dijo:

-No, eso jamás se pierde, es como si tú dejarás de ser infantil- Flammy sintió el comentario, pero no dejo que este le afectara notoriamente delante de él, abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato, entonces Anthony solo sonrío un poco más, ella ya no se hecho para atrás. Abrió la boca y no la cerró hasta terminar de hablar.

-Entiendo. No es el hecho de que no te pele, de que te conosca, ni tampoco del que hayas perdido el toque. Es ese inmenso miedo que le tienes a la verdad. Es solo por el hecho de que Isaac es su hermano y si se enterá de tus planes entonces te rompería la cara - Anthony bajo un poco la sonrisa, sí era cierto que nesecitaba ayuda por que si Isaac lo veía con su hermana, conociendo su reputación lo molería a golpes, pero no se lo demostraría a Flammy, ella prosiguió con su comentario- ¿No? Entonces es el hecho de que sabes quien esta enamorado de ella y si ese alguein se entera de lo que quieres para con ella, entonces terminarias peor de lo que Isaac te pudiera hacer. Si él se enterará te molería a golpes hasta que estuvieras muerto, y así demostraría una vez más que es mejor que tu, mas fuerte, más guapo, más inteligente, más todo- Anthony entonces no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se le borrará por completo, sabía a quién se refería Flammy y si algo le molestaba era que le dijieran que él -sobre todo él- era mejor que "el perfecto" Anthony

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El no es mejor que yo! Escuchame bien, me vas a ayudar sin hacer objetaciones, sin hacer reclamos, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario- dijo tomando su rostro y apretandolo por él coraje.

-Sueltame Anthony, me lastimas- dijo Flammy con el rostro rojo por el apretón

-¡No! No te soltaré. Te gusta tanto hablar, atente a lo que tus mentiras causan. Entiende esto, lo que yo quiero lo consigo, siempre lo consigo, nunca pierdo. Y sabes por que, simplemete por que soy yo. Ahora como ya te había dicho vas a ayudarme sin hacer ningún tipo de reclamos porque hay de ti si alguien se llega a enterar. Planeaba pagarte muy bien tu caridad, depués de esto tu y yo nos ibamos a divertir. Pero me hiciste enojar y ahora vas a pagar caro eso. Serás la culpable de todo el dolor que haré pasar a Candy, tanto quieres a tú amiguita que la defiendes como hace un rato soltando idioteces, pero yo noy ningún imbecil. Recuerda bombón, si abres la boca te irá peor, y creeme que no directamente, verás como Candy, sufre por tu culpa - dijo sin soltarla y apretandola más. Nadie los notó pues el apesar de hablar entre dientes por el coraje no alzo la voz y además estaban en el extremo de la cafetería. Flammy cerró los ojos del dolor y pensó "Perdón Candy". Ella era su amiga y ahora ella era culpable del dolor que Anthony le iba a causar, pero si más se resistia a lo que él chico decía, entonces Candy, su amiga, sufriría más

-Está bien, te ayudaré- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, fue así que Anthony la soltó

-Así me gusta, nena. Ahora planeemos lo que harás...- ambos se pusieron a platicar, bueno solo Anthony, quien dio una serie de ordenes a Flammy y finalmente luego de recordarle la amenaza. La dejó ir.

En cuanto Flammy llegó a su casa, se tiró en su cama a llorar, no por ella si no por Candy. todo lo que pasará, sería su culpa...

Anthony por su parte, se dijo a sí mismo que ahora Candy ya no era una apuesta, era un requisito para demostrar que él era mejor que... Un requisito necesario que quizás un día le ayudaría a hacer sufir a esa persona que tanto odiaba. Por ello después de la apuesta, Anthony se encargaría de que esa vez se repitiera por lo menos un o dos más, después de todo... Candy no era tan fea.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_-¿Bueno?-_

_-¿Candy?-_

_-Sí, ella habla-_

_-Hola, soy Flammy-_

_-Hola, ¿que sucede?-_

_-Bueno, quería saber si nos podemos ver mañana-_

_-Claro. ¿Para qué?-_

_-Es que me dejaron un trabajo de historia y no entendí como hacerlo, quería ver si me puedes ayudar-_

_-Claro, pero dime... ¿donde quieres que nos veamos?-_

_-Te parece bien en la biblioteca, en mi rincón-_

_-Claro, ahí nos vemos. ¿A que hora?-_

_-Temprano, a las 12:00. Bye. Por cierto no traigas compañia, después de trabajar me encantaría que me acompañaras a hacer unas compras privadas-_

_-Claro. No te preocupes, dejare a mi guardaespaldas en casa- _rio. Entonces se escucharon pasos y momentos depsués apareció Isaac.

-Candy, callate, ya te oí- y ella volvió a reír

_-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós Falmmy-_

_-Adiós-_ dijo antes de colgar, solo para soltarse nuevamente a llorar. No soportaba la idea de tener que dañar a us amuga, menos si Candy la atormentaba con su hermosa risa, que luego de lo que le hicieran seguro solo serían lágrimas.

-Y dime... como verás mañana a Falmmy si mañana es domingo- preguntó isaac a Candy que estab en un sofá de la sala de su casa

-Pues muy fácil, saldré a verla-

-Claro y con que permiso- dijo él

-Vamos Isaac no actues como el hermano mayor sobreprotector, te recuerdo que puedo salir cuando yo quiera, tu no tienes autoridad completa en mí. Además solo será para ir a la y te quejas que diga que eres mi guardaespaldas- dijo riendo

-Pues aunque no lo creas, si tengo toda autoridad sobre ti. porque soyun años más grande, porque soy más responsable que tú y porque Albert así lo quiso-

-Claro, comol si no te gustara vigilarme todo el tiempo-

-Solo quiero cuidarte, para evitar que te pase algo como a mamá-

-Sí, yo se eso. pero debes bajarle dos rayitas al cuidado extremo-

-Pues de una vez te digo que digas lo que digas eso no pasará-

-Ok, ok. Pero al menos dejame salir mañana. Me cuidara en la semana, un día libre cualquiera lo puede tener. Y tú te lo mereces-

-esta bien, solo porque confió en que te sabes como cuidarte, en que eres una adolescente de 17 años resposable y porque mañana tngo planes con Anne-

-Sí... sí. Ves de todas formas me ibas a dejar sola, adolescente de 18-

-Pues no tanto, en la tarde llega Albert, dijo que nesecita un repsiro antes de su examnes finales-

-Oh, entonces no te preocupes, vendré temprano, quiero verlo-

-Yo igual, pero ya tenía planes-

-Tu y anne, simpre con planes- dijo riendo

-Callate-

-Bueno, me voy. Tengo sueño. Te quiero-

-Yo tambien, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Candy se fue a su habitación, mientras su hermano, se quedaba a ver televisión en la sala.

Se preparó para dormir, vio sobre un mueble de su cuarto una foto de sus padres, su foto de casados. Con sus dedos les deposito un beso...

_**Flash-back**_

Los White, estaban inicialmente conformados por Laurenn y Alerick White. Alerick, era un hombre trabajador, abogado profesional y muy bueno en lo que hacía, su vida no podía ser más perfecta, con la llegada de su último hijo, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, sus otros hijos Isaac, de cabello negro rizado y ojos grises como los de su madre y Albert, un rubio de ojos azules, por herencia de su abuelo, y por supuesto su amada esposa, Laurenn, eran todo lo que el más amaba. Cuando su vida parecía más perfecta que nunca, repentinamente cogió una terrible enfermedas, el cancér lo fue matando poco a poco. Cuando su pequeña Candy, cumplía dos años de edad, el murió. Sus hijos, Albert, Isaac y la pequeña Candy, sintieron una gran tristeza. Albert de cinco años, que era el que más tiempo estuvo con él, sintió más su ausencia, pro aun siendo un niño dijo que nada sucedería, siguiendo el gran ejemplo de su padre, se empeño en estudiar, estudiar más y mas. Apoyaba a su madre y a sus hermanos. Su madre se puso a trabajar, ella igual era abogada, junto a su marido tenía un bufette y eran muy buenos, cuando la pequeña Candy nació, ella se retiro para cuidar más de sus hijos, pero al morir Alerick, ella tuvo que volver, así fue como Albert, tomo el papel de hermano mayor. Cuidaba y velba la seguridad y bienestar de sus hermanos. Cuando cumplió 18, ya tenía bien definidasu carrera, sería abogado, un gran abogado como su padre, su madre sabía eso, por ello le dijo que cuamdo se graduara no tendría que preocuparse, el buffete quedaría a su nombre y el sería el nuevo jefe. Albert no quería pues quería crearse su propia reputación de baogado por él y no por ser el hijo de Alerick, pero igual quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él y sus hermanos no mostraban interés por las leyes, Isaac, a sus 16 años, ya sabía que quería ser médico y Candy, a sus 15 años, tenía planeado ser diseñadora gráfica, para poder realizar todo lo relacionado con la apriencia de las revitas o perdiodicos.Y así Albert, decidio que después de la universidad, se haría cargo del bufette de su padre. Pues un día su madre ya no podría trabajar y no le dejarían ese bufette a ningun extraño.

Pero, la vida no simpre sigue el curso que nosotros queremos, a veces hay cosas que no podemos evitar, cosas que por decirlo, ya están escritas y que siempre se cumplen.

Un día, Laurenn salía ya muy noche del bufette, Albert y sus hermanos estabn ya en casa esperando a su madre, se havía tarde y ella siempre llamaba cuando llegaría fuera d elo normal. Ese día, el automovíl de Laurenn tuvo un problema, un neumatico se ponchó, laurenn no sabía que hacer, nunca le había pasado sola, siempre que le suscedio -aunque no era seguido- estaba con Alerick o con sus hijos, pero nunca sola. Se bajo y trató de revisar, pero no veía nada pues ya era noche, subió nuevamente y busco el número de una grua, entre sus papeles ese número venía, sacó su celular, pero estab muerto, sin batería, con un neumatico ponchado, en la noche, en medio de la carretera y sola... eso no podía pasar. Poco después y para terminar la catastrofé, empezó a llover. De pronto, vio una luces, era una camioneta, casi identica a la de su hijo mayor, esta se paró enfrente de su auto, pensó que talvez Albert la había ido a buscar, después de que ya era tan tarde. Bajo y ... no debío hacerlo. Alberto no era el que estab ahí. Era un hombre que ella no conocía, tenía un pantalon de mezclilla, una camisa negra o así parecía, una cara horrible y ocultaba algo detrás, laurenn se asutó y trató de subir nuevamente a su auto, pero no pudo. El hombre la tomó por detrás, la apretó entre el auto y su cuerpo, le susurró vulgaridades al oídó, pero ella no se quedaba quieta, se resitía mientra trataba de safarse, el hombre la apreto contra sus genitales, haciendo que ella sientiera una intensas ganas de vomitar, el hombre, le coloco las manos en la cintura, lentamente fue subiendo a sus senos y sin pudor los apreto rudamente, Laurenn no sabía que hacer, pero lo que vino después ella no se lo imaginaba:

-No mami, estás muy... sin chiste. No tienes nada que me entretenga- Laurenn sintió un ligero sentimiento de alivio, pues creyo que ese hombre abusaría de ella. Pero el no la dejaría ir así como así.

-Sabía que tu neumatico reventaría por aquí y mira para mi suerte no hay testigos hoy. Ojala entiendas que cuando tu hija esta acusada de homicidio, tienes que pensar bien en mandarla a la carcél con una sentencia larga. Sabes, eso fue lo peor, mi hija no tuvo nada que ver, ella no amto a su novio, fui yo, yo mate a ese ingrato. Así como lo hare ahora contigo por mandar ahí a mi peuqeña, por haberla matado. Porque si sabrás, mi hija murió, murió d epena, soledad, miedo, golpes y enfermedades que obtuvo en la carcél. Yo no haría anda si tú como abogada hubieras pedido para el acusado una sentencia más corta, si la hubieras mandado uno o dos años menos mi hija seguria aquí-

Laurenn, había tenido hace mucho un caso en que se acusaba a una niña de homicidio, al parecer, la niña se metió con un hombre casado, pero este no la quería y quería volver con su esposa, entonces ella lo ascesino. El caso se cerró con la sentencia de 6 años a la carcél. El caso era algo que concernia a otro abogado, pero este enfermo y Laurenn se ofrecio a ayudarlo, la esposa de la victima no replico. Fue el único caso así que Laurenn tuvo en toda su vida, pero se juró que con casos de homicidios o crimenes de esa estirpe, ella no se volvía a meter. Y así pasaron todos esos años, hasta ahora que el padre de esa chica venía a decir que él mató al hombre y que se quería vengarse por la muerte de su hija.

Laurenn estaba sumamente asustada, el hombre saco del bolsillo de su camisa un cuchilo, lo puso en el cuello de Laurenn y le dijo:

-Ojala esto te duela tanto como a mí- la alejo de él y la arrojo en la carretera mojada, Laurenn estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer, las piernas no le respondian. El hombre saco de detrás un pistola, le apunto a Laurenn y con una sonrisa torcida, disparo directo al corazón, Laurenn sintió un enorme dolor, el hombre, dejo caer el arma al sentir una luces en su rostro. Corrió a su auto, arranco y se fue.

Albert, había estado llamando a su madre al celular pero no dio resultado. Entonces le dijo a Isaac que iría a buscarla, le encargó a Candy y salió. Tomo el camino que su madre tomaba para llegar a casa. Estaba en la carretera, en medio de la lluvia, cuando vio dos autos estacionados del otro lado. Uno era una camioneta casi igual a la suya, el otro no lo veía bien pues estaba detrás de el primero. Se acercó, quizás tenían problemas, pero al acercarse vio a un hombre, una persona delante de él y entonces un disparó fue lo único que se oýo, se acercó más, pero las luces alertaron al tipo y rapidamente se fue subiendo al primer auto. Albert, apago su camioneta y bajo, iba corriendo cuando reconocio el auto de su madre. Espera... el auto de su madre era ese, entonces el disparo... Corrio a la persona que yacía tirada en el suelo, se arrodillo y la tomo en brazos, era Laurenn, era su madre.

-Albert- dijo Laurenn al verlo y con dificultad

-Mamá, no hables, te pondras bien, llamare una ambulancia- dijo él. Saco su celular y marco a emergencias para que vinieran-Bueno, nesecito una ambulancia... le dispararon a mi madre.. por favor lo más rapido- dijo él, luego de dar el lugar en que estab colgo la llamda, volteó a ver a su madre, tenía los ojos cerrados y eso lo preocupo-Mamá, mamá, por favor, reacciona-

-Hijo, mi niño, por favor, de nada servira esa ambulancia, morire- dijo ella medio reaccionando

-¡No!¡No moriaras, no lo permitire!- dijo el al borde del llanto

-Albert, por favor, prometeme que cuidarás de Isaac, de Candy, de ti. prometeme que darás amor y cuidado a tu hermanos. Prometeme que estarán bien, los tres- dijo ella, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban

-Mamá, te lo juro, lo haré, cuidaré de los tres, de Candy, de Isaac, de ti. Te pondrás bien, estarás con nosotros mucho... mucho tiempo- dijo él ahora dejanod fluir el llanto

-Albert, no. Este es el final, veré otra vez a tu padre-

-No, aún no es tiempo. Por favor mamá, no te vayas. Tienes que vivir, tienes que ponerte bien-

-No... hijo... cuidalos... cuidate... por favor... los cuidare desde haya-

-Mamá... por favor... no te vayas...por favor... no me dejes... eres lo único que tengo... papá ya nos dejo... no lo hagas tú... mamá por favor no te vayas- dijo él con desesperación y sin poder controlar ni un poco el llanto

-Dile a Candy y a Isaac que los amo. Por favor, cuidalos, eres lo único que les queda. Te amo, te amo Albert, te amo hijo- dijo ella con su último suspiro, con su último esfuerzo. Y así, Laurenn murió, en manos de su hijo, en brazos de su primogenito.

Albert, no lo soporto, con su madre en brazos, alzó la mirada al cielo no importandole la lluvia y gritó... gritó fuerte y con desesperación

-¡Nooooo!- Abrazó el cuerpo de su madre y lloró, lloró sin poder parar, aferrandose al cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos. Poco depsués unas luces lo deslumbraron, era la ambulancia. Una paramedico se acercó y lo miro:

-¿Tu fuiste el que llamó?-

-Sí- dijo él

-¿Que sucedio?-

-No esta viendo, mi madre murio. No ven, no los nesecito, media hora antes habrian hecho su trabajo-

-Calma hijo, todo estará bien- dijo un policia, detrás de la ambulancia había una patrulla. Los paramedicos, separaron a Albert de su madre para llevarla a la morgue. El policia, le tomó declaración y dijo que buscarían al culpable. Albert pudo irse a casa, la investigación del asecinato de su madre inicaria, pero ahora tenía cosas que primera, decirles a sus hermanos. La segunda, buscar empleo,pues aún no se graduaba y le quedaban dos años. La tercera, arreglar el testamento de su madre y ver el seguro de vida. Serían días duros, pero le prometio a su madre cuidar a sus hermanos y eso haría, hablaría con ellos, bucaría empleo para que trabajo social no le quitara la custodia de sus hermanos, solo nesecitaba poder mantenerlos y el seguro de vida ayudaría para pagar las colegiaturas de la prepa de sus hermanos. Llegó a casa, un poc más repuesto tenía que mostrar fortaleza con su hermanos, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos, tenía que infundir seguridad.

Cuando llegó sus hermanos lo esperaban en la sala:

-Albert, ¿que sucede?- pregunto Candy

-Por favor, sientense, tenemos que hablar- dijo él en tono autoritario

-Sí- dijo Isaac, cuando se sentaron, Albert se quito la chamarra que tenía totalmente empapada, tomo aire y dijo

-Sucedio algo horrible...-comenzo

-¿Que paso Albert?¿Donde está mamá?¿Cuando vendrá?- preguntó Candy asustada, Isaac solo era un expectador, estab muy preocupado y las palabras no le salían

-Candy... pequeña... mamá... mamá no vendrá-

-¡Que! ¡¿Porque?!- dijo ella aún más austada

-Albert, dejate de rodeos, ¿como que mamá no vendrá?- dijo Isaac

-Como oíste Isaac, mamá no vendrá, ya no más. Fuí a buscarla y la encontre. En medio de la carretera, un imbecil, la... la... un idiota le disparo, yo iba despacio, lo vi con mis propios ojos, cuando me acerque el tipo huyo. Vi a mamá, estaba agonizando, llame a la ambulancia, mamá me dijo que los cuidara, que los amaba, que vería a papá... y entonces... mamá murió- dijo con los ojoscristalinos, controlando las lágrimas para que no salieran

-¡No!- gritó Candy, al oír la noticia se solto a llorar

-Albert... no es cierto- dijo Isaac igualmente llorando

-Perdón, era mi deber protegerla y no pude. Yo soy el mayor y no pude hacer nada por proteger a mi madre. Pero les juro que no cometere el mismo error con ustedes. Son lo único que tengo y no los perdere. Ya perdí a mis padres, no perdere a mis hermanos-

-Albert...- dijo Candy acercandose a su hermano para abrazarlo, el la abrazó trató de consolarla. Isaac se unió a ese abrazó...

Así fue como la vida de los White cambió. Se volvieron huerfanos. La investigación continuo, tres dias después, la policia encontró a un hombre muerto debajo de un puente, al parecer, tenía un camioneta como al que Albert describio, pero como no lo vio, pues ahí quedó todo. El funeral de su madre estuvo hermoso y fue pagado mitad por los que sus padres les dejaron y mitad por cortesía de el gran amigo de Alerick, Richard Grandchester. Albert, buscó un trabajo, en las mañanas iba a la escuela y en las tardes, en una tienda del centro comercial, vendía diversas cosas. Le pagaban bien. La escuela era demandante, pero no quiso renunciar a su empleo. Iba a la escuela, luego al trabajo y llegaba a casa, para dormir unas horas. Por el bufette de su padres, no se preocupo, un amigo muy bueno y confiable de sus padres, Richard Grandchester, le dijo que él se haría cargo del buffete hasta que se graduará. Isaac, ayudaba a su hermano, se encargaba de la protección de Candy. La llevaba y la traía a la escuela, siempre la vigilaba, nunca la dejaba sola, Albert le había dicho que ellos eran hombres que sabían defenderse, pero ella no, ella era mujer, tenía que protegerla, protegerla de todo más de los hombres, ellos sabían que ella era una chica hermosa, fácilmente atraía a los hombres aunque ni os pelara, pero ellos la acediaban, por eso, era vulnerable. Así Isaac, protegía mucho a su hermana y ella no replicaba. Candy por su parte, se encargaba de las labores en casa, limpieza y comida, para sus hermanos. Isaac, quería trabajar pero Albert no lo dejo y ella menos, así que solo podía ayudar en casa. La unión de los hermanos se incremento. En los fines de semna, en lugar de ir a fiestas Albert disfrutaba a su familia, Isaac salía con su novia por las tardes o mañanas y estaba en las noches cn sus hermanos y Candy prefería quedarse en casa en compañia de su hermano mayor.

Ya habían pasado dos años, ALbert, estaba en su último año de universidad, por ello decidio mudarse a la universidad, seguía trabajando y solo iba a su casa los fines de semana, para estar con sus hermanos. Isaac y Candy por su parte igual estaban en su último año de preparatoria. Isaac entraría a la escuela de medicina de Chicago y Candy a la universida en que había estudiado Albert, pero ella entraría a la carrera d eperiodist, pues aparte de disñadora grafica quería escribir.

_**Fin de Flash-back**_

Esa foto para Candy era algo muy importante. Era el único recuerdo de su padre y el mayor tesoro de su madre. A pesar de haber pasado dos años, el recuerdo de su madre aun dolía. Ella no estuvo ahí, pero sabía por su hermano Albert que fue horrible. Ella la exrañaba mucho, no se quejaba sus hermanos la cuidaban y querían mucho, así mismo tenía grandiosas amigas, pero a veces, muchas veces, le hacía falta lo que le fue arrebatado, un madre. Una madre que hablara, cuidara, abrazara, consintiera a su hija, ella tenía "padres" y esos eran Albert e Isaac. Pero aún así, una familia, su familia entera, era lo que Candy quería.

_Bueno, pues este es el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste. Espero sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o los jitomatazos que me meresca._


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

Domingo. 9:00 am.

Candy se levanto, ducho y arreglo. Bajo a desayunar y ahí estaba Isaac, viendo -como siempre- futbol americano.

-Buenos días- dijo ella

-Hola, ¿a que hora te vas?-

-A las 11:30. Veré a Flammy en la biblioteca y como ire en autobus... pues mejor media antes-

-¿No quieres que te vaya a dejar? Vere a Anne a la 1:00-

-No. Yo puedo irme sola. Raro cuendo voy sola, un día no hará daño-

-Está bien- dijo él dejando de prestarle atención a su hermana y mirando el televisor

Candy desayuno y subio a su habitación. Miro el reloj y eran las 10:40. Tanto se tardo en desayunar. Encendio su laptop y se conecto a internet. Conectados estaban, Karen (la novia de Albert y hermana de Terry), Terry, Ster, Archie y Nicole.

Decidio entonces entablar conversación con Nicole:

_-Hola Nic-_

_-Hola Candy-_

_-¿Que haces?-_

_-Ah... nada. Richie, dijo que hoy no puede salir-_

_-¿Y eso?-_

_-Su hermano y el tienen unos problemas, ya vez como es el idiota de su hermano-_

_-Entiendo-_

_-Sí y tú... ¿que haras hoy?-_

_-Saldre-_

_-¿Con? No me digas que con...-_

_-Con quien?... -_

_-Tu ya sabes con este...-_

_-Ash, deja de molestar. A poco le creiste a Anne?-_

_-Bueno, es que se ve-_

_-Claro que no. El y yo solo somos amigos-_

_-Ok. Entonces con quien?-_

_-Con Flammy a la biblioteca y luego a...-_

Dejo el mensaje sin completar pues recibio otro, de un mail extraño:

-_**DEBES TENER CUIDADO**_- decía el mensaje

-_¿Quien eres?_- pregunto Candy asustada

-_Eso no importa. Solo recuerda. __**ANDATE CON CUIDADO**_-

Y luego el mensaje de que se desconecto le llego. Candy se quedó extrañada, debía cuidarse de que. Pero el mensaje de Nicole y otro contacto llegó:

_-¿A la biblioteca?- dijo Nicole_

_-HOLA CANDY- dijo Karen_

_-Hola Karen-_

_-Sí, a la biblioteca- les respondio_

_-Ah... y ¿para ke?-_

_-Que haces cuñadita?-_

_-Para un trabajo de historia. Ves que tu y ella van en la otra clase de historia y pues quiere que le ayude, pero sabes, se me hace tarde adiós.- _respondio a Nicole

_-Adios Karen, tengo que salir. Te veré luego- _le escribio a Karen

_-Adios-_ respondio Karen. Candy dejo abierto el internet y se fue. El reloj marcaba ya las 11:27, debia irse si queria llegar puntual. En cuanto salio llego el mensaje de Nicole:

-_Que raro. Hace semanas que no deja tarea el señor Smith. Todo lo hacemos en clase. No entiendo como tiene tarea. Creo que es mentira. En fin, es tu problema. Quizas solo pienso mal porque no me cae del todo bien_-

Y era cierto, el profesor de Historia no había dejado trabajo desde hace semanas. Flammy mintió para verla, y las compras solo para que no llevara compañia. A Nicole, no le agradaba mucho Flammy por estar enamorada de su ex-novio y hermano idiota de Richard... Anthony.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Candy tomó el autobus y llegó puntual, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las 12:00. Entó a la biblioteca y se dirigio al rincón más apartado de esta. Flammy lo llamaba "su rincón" porque a parte de sus amigas no se mezclaba con nadie y le gustaba la soledad. Ahí se sentía bien, muy, muy poca gente liba ahí.

Cuando llegó, no había nadie. Se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa de madera que había ahí y espero, seguro Flammy se retraso.

Esperaba y esperaba, miro su celular y vio que ya habian pasado 10 minutos desde que llegó, engeneral Flammy siempre era muy puntual.

"_Lo siento. No podré llegar a nuestra cita. Tengo una emergencia y me es imposible ir. Espero me perdones, creo que te avise tarde pero a penas tengo tiempo_"

Ese mensaje llegó de parte de Flammy. Candy sintio un poco de coraje. Flammy la hizo dar el viaje, para nada. Cuando pudo haber esperado en casa a que llegara su hermano mayor.

Bueno, aprovecharía y compraría unas cosas para cocinar, además así llegaría después de que Isaac se hubiera ido. Se puso de pie y entonces... alguien entró.

-Candy, hola- dijo Anthony

-Hola Anthony. Adiós- dijo ella iiritada. Una vez el trató de hablar con ella y llegó con esos aires de superioridad. Ella lo esquivo y recordo lo que su hermano hablaba de él. qu era un idiota, que se creía mucho, que jugaba al rompecorazones, además de que entre las chicas su mala reputacion era muy conocida.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó él tomandola del brazo

-Ya me voy-

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?-

-Sí- dijo ella tajante

-¿Porque?-

-No seas ingenio. Sabes bien lo que pienos de ti, ahora adiós- respondio soltandose de su agarre

-Ah, tu igual- dijo tristemente

-¿Que?- dijo ella deteniendose, el tono de Anthony llamo su atención

-Que tu igual crees en todo eso. Tu crees lo que los rumores dicen, lo que las mujeres hablan. Crees en "mi mala reputación" Crees en mentiras llenas de odio- dijo el mas triste

-¿Mentiras?- preguntpo ella mirandolo, pudo ver en sus ojos dolor

-Sí mentiras. Las chicas dicen que juego con ellas. Que las sedusco, me divierto y las boto. Pero no es así yo solo me protejo- respondio sentandose en un silla de la mesa y mirando al suelo. Su actitud, llamo la atención de Candy, que tomó asiento aún lado de él.

-¿Protejerte?¿de que?-

-De sufrir- la miro a los ojos, poniendo carita de perro triste- Protejer mi corazon del sufrimiento. El amor... el amor es para mí real, quiero encontrar a alguien que valga la pena, que me quiera, que con solo mirarla me haga flotar, que con un beso me lleve a la luna. Quizas te parescan cursilerias, pero para mi es verdad-

-Entonces... ¿porque dicen cosas tan malas de ti?-

-Porque las chicas son mentirosas. Creen que estan enamoradas y yo les muestro la verdad. El amor es de dos, no de uno. El amor se da de él a ella y de ella a él. Si uno no pone, no es amor... Por eso, por no continuar con su juego es que hablan de mi. como si fuera el lobo feroz- dijo un poco enojado

-Eh... perdón por mi actitud, yo no sabía. Me deje llevar por los comentarios que hay entre las chicas y los de mi hermano- dijo ella arrepentida por como había tratado a Anthony

-No hay problema... tu hermano debería conocerme antes de juzgarme, se deja llevar por lo que dice...- dijo Anthony, pero fue interrumpido por Candy

-No me importa... si tu dices que todo son mentiras te creo-

-Gracias- dijo él feliz

-No hay por que-

-Oye... he oído que eres muy buena en la escuela-

-Sí-

-¿Crees que podrias ayudarme a subir mis notas?-

-Claro, pero... ya pasaron los examenes-

-Sí... pero unos profesores me haran otro examen para pasar -

-¿Para eso me buscaste la otra vez?-

-Sí y no. La ayuda que necesito es poca, pero quería conocerte y... pedirte que salieras conmigo. Eres distinta a las otras... se ve- dijo sonrojado

-Gracias... y sí. Que te parece si nos vemos mañana en la tarde en la cafetería de la esquina de la escuela-

-¿Tu ermano te dejara?-

-No, pero lo convencere-

-No le digas que saldrás conmigo-

-No le diré. Si lo hago está molestando y... no eres de su agrado, creo que es mejor que no lo sepa- dijo ella sonriente

-Esta bien- dijo él sonriendo

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, nesecito hacer unas cosas-

-Claro, yo igual, adiós Candy- le dijo al darle un beso en la mejilla

-Adios Anthony- dijo ella hiendose corriendo. Atraveso la biblioteca, el beso de Anthony le acelero el corazón y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se poso en su rostro, tan distraída iba pensando en el beso que recibió que ni cuenta se dio de que alguien entraba a la biblioteca cuando ella salia que... ¡PLAFF!

Chocó con ese alguien:

-Perdón- dijo ella

-No hay problema Candy-

-Oh, Terry... perdón-

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa- dijo él riendo

-Bueno, nos vemos-

-Claro, saludame a Isaac-

-Claro, hasta mañana- dijo ella y echo a correr por la calle, mientras Terry se quedo ahí parado viendola marcharse, viendola alejarse una vez más

-¿Porque tenía que ser así de hermosa?- preguntó en voz alta para sí mismo. No era secreto para nadie, que Terry gustaba de Candy, la única que no se daba cuenta era ella. Se dio la vuelta en cuanto la perdió de vista y chocó con alguien más, esta vez, alguien no deseable:

-Grandchester- dijo tajante Anthony

-Brower- dijo de igual modo é soportaba al otro, ninguno pordía estar sin pelear, se llevaban mal desde siempre, y al parecer siempre lo harían.

_**Flash-back**_

Hace 6 años...

Anthony Brower, era un niño de 12 años, que tenía todo lo que podía querer un niño de su edad. Hijo de padres ricos, guapo, rubio, de ojos azules, sonrisa que derrite, inteligencia... y más. Era el más listo de su clase -primaria y secundaria-, a su corta edad tenía a las chiquillas babeando por él, nadie podía contradecirles nada, chicos y grandes querían estar con él. Claramente, era un pequeño ser perfecto, pero bueno... no solo virtudes tenía, sus defectos salían a relucir en sus virtudes... la inteligencia, no podía hbalr connadie, sin que él tuviera 100 % la razón. la guapura, nadie le ganaba, pero claro no andaba con todas, solo las traía comiendo de su mano. Y la riqueza... bueno, en esa, sí había personas más ricas que él. En fin, la vida de Anthony, era perfecta, tenía todo... pero... Anthony no imaginaba que su vida estaba por cambiar, que no era único, que no era algo extraordinario, había mas chicos inteligentes, más chicos gaupos, más chicos ricos... pero Anthnoy se creia único. OJO, nadie es único, todos somos iguales, aunque i¿originales a nuestro modo.

Por supuesto, siempre que te crees un buen, llega alguein que te baja los humos alguein que te pone un hasta aquí, alquien que te para en el momento en que intentas lucirte, pero sobre todo alguien mejor que tú... y ese alguien llegó a la l vida de Anthony.

-Bueno chicos, el es un nuevo compañero, por favor presentate- indico la profesora de matematicas a su clase. Luego se dirijio al nuevo estudiante, un joven de cabello castaños, sedoso y largo hasta los hombres, una cara perfecta, nariz, boca, todo, con unos ojos azul zafiro, profundos, puros, y hermosos como el mar, además de alto y con porte de principe, el nuevo estudiante era un joven dios griego, que al recibir la indicación de la profesora, sonrio de medio lado irradiando elegancia, alegría y arrogancia, y se presento:

-Hola, mi nombre es terry Grandchester- dijo, dejando libre aquella voz fuerte, varonil y un poco rasposa. Todas la jovencitas quedaron sorprendidas de aquel chico tan guapo... y muchas -todas- suspiraron por dentro, naciendo así en su corazón una esperanza de conquistar al chico nuevo. Claro, todas, menos una.

Terry paseo la mirada y vio como todas lo miraban con aquellas ridiculas miradas que inspiraban "amor a primera vista", en su antigua escuela igual lo miraban así y claro como no si era un superchico. Siguió mirandolas, rubias,castañas, negras, pelirojas, de todas formas de cara, de tono tono de ojos... todas iguales simples y artificiales, "para ser tan chicas no deberían ser tan feas" pensaba Terry. Pero al ver el final de la primera fila, su mirada se clavó en unos hemosos ojos verde esmeralda, un revoltoso, largo y risado cabello rubio, una cara por demás hermosa -pero llena de pecas- que pertenecian a una chiquilla seria, de lentes, que al contrario de las otras no lo miraban con "amor" lo miraban como a cuaquiera, como si cualquier chico estuviera donde él estab parado.

"Acaso esta loca, no se da cuenta lo que soy, soy un bombón y ni me mira. Qué... me dirá que soy feo, sí soy hermoso, mejor que todos estos" pensó.

Pero muy dentro de su ego y mayor que su egolatría había un profundo gracias, gracias por mirarme como una persona y no como una estrella, a veces esa actitud de las señoritas lo molestaba, siempre atosigando y molestando, siempre encima de él moleste y moleste.

-Bueno Terry, por favor toma asiento detrás de Archie- dijo la profesora señalando a un chico castaño claro que estaba perdido mirando a una jovencita de cabello negro y ojos de igual tonalidad... su amor platonico e inalcanzable... Anne Britter. Terry asintio con la cabeza. Se dirijio al lugar indicado por la profesora y al llegar, Archie salio de su trance y se presento como Archie Cornwall.

...

Este fue el primer día de Terry en la escuela, ese mismo día impresiono a todos, no solamente por su gaupura que traía a todas babeando, si no también, porque era muy inteligente, inclusive más que Anthony. Igualmente hizo muy buenos amigos, Archie y su hermano Ster, Isaac (hermano de aquella chica que lo cautivo) y Richard, el hermano de Anthony, este último no se simpatizo con el.

Anthony desde ese día odio a Terry, más de una vez había demostrado ser mejor que él, pues pronto a su estancia ne la escuela, los maetsrsos dejaron de tomarlo como el número 1, que le pregutaban era cierto, pero primero, primero que nadie, siempre buscaban a Terry. Luego, las chicas dejaron de seguirlo y tratarlo como rey, la mayoría se fue tras Terry.

Verdaderamente, Anthony odio a Terry desde ese maldito día ne que se cambio de colegio. Pero pronto aunnque lo siguió odiando, dejo de competir contra él y le venía valiendo lo que hiciera. Dejó a sus amigos y simepre los molestaba, atraía chicas con engaños y las usaba por distracción, y finalmente su promedio de 10 bajo a 7, un siete dificil de lograr si te interesas en otras cosas, pero la esucela no le preocupaba, su madre era dueña de una revista de Chicago "The daily news" que tarde o temprano y con 10 o no sería suya.

¿Pero porque cambio? Bien, les diré que nuestro pequeño amigo cambio porque un día conoció a dos chicos, guapos como él, alivianados y con algo más en común, odio, odio a Terry Grandchester. Esa personitas, eran Neil Legann y Harry Grand. Dos "amigos" que cambiaron desde entonces el rumbo de su vida.

Por eso desde entonces, Anthony cambio. Y cmabio para mal. Desde entonces su mala reputación fue conocida, sus calificaciones bajaron, sus maistades cambiaron, pero igualmente su odio cambio, ya no era odio solamente, este había subido y subido, creio como una flor, la semilla del odio germino en su corazón. Buscaba cualquier excusa para pelear con Terry, pero hasta eso era tonto, no sabía ni lo que hacía y Terry a pesar de ser un buen chico, no era un santo.

Su pelea más grande resultó cuando Susana Marlowe, terminó a Anthony por ir tras Terry, pero este ni la peló. Anthony cegado por los celos, le dijo abiertamente a Terry, que se cuidara, que no se metiera ni con Susana ni con él, que lo odiaba, que le rompería la cara. Abiertamente dejó slair todo, pero Terry muchas vece strató de simpatizar con él, este no quiso y si algo Terry no hacía era rogar. Por eso no tomó en cuenta a Anthony y este molesto, empezó a molestarlo aún más, pero nada funcionaba, Terry no se dejba llevar por su impulsos. Solamente la gota que derramó el vaso, fue que Anthony se metió con la chica equivocada, con Candy. Ibanen su último año de secundaria, Anthony sbaía de su neamoramiento por la rubia y por venganza de humillaciones atrás, insinuo muchas cosas sobre Candy, cosas que para un caballero como Terry, eran blasfemias, pero que lograrón su cometido, sacarlo de sus casillas, golpeo duramente a Anthony, este no pudo hacer mucho. Pero si aprendio a no hablar de Candy. Por supuetso, ahora Terry y NAthony no podían ni verse, así que cada que se veían peleaban solamente.

Pero esa lección no le sirvio de mucho a Anthony, si aceptó la apuest fue porque creyó que nuca perdería, pero algo si lo asustaba, algo mayor a los hermanos de Isaac, TERRY GRANDCHESTER, no solo lo golpearía lo mataría si se enteraba, pero si menejaba a Candy ella estaría de su lado y lo defendería o no permitiría que Terry le hiciera algo, además sería buena venganza hacia Terry, tener y arrebatarle a la chica que más amaba.

_**Fin del Flash-back**_

-Quitate de mi camino- dijo Anthony

-Según yo, tu eres el que obstruye mi paso, así que muevete ahora- dijo Terry

-Claro, te dejo pasar, ya veremos si te sientes tan bien después- dijo Anthony, una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro, su plan marcharía perfecto, por cada una de las que Terry le hiciera, Candy sufriría un poco más y el disfrutaría esa estupida apuesta más y más, todo valía la pena si Terry Grandchester sufría. Se quitó del camino del castaño y se fue caminando lentamente sonriendo, sonriendo e irradiando felicidad.

Terry por el contrario no tomó la spalbras de Anthony como cosa seria, entró a la biblioteca y buscó los libros que nesecitaba. Luego, se fue, quizó ir a casa se Isaac ocn la excusa de que le devolviera el disco que le había prestado, pero este le había dicho que saldría y regresaría noche. Claro, igual podía ir por ver a Albert que regresaba de la universidad el fin de semana, pero no era bueno. Ni modos, tendría que aguantarse las ganas de ver a su pequeña pecosa. Ella ni lo sosopechaba, pero Terry, desde el día ne que la vio, se enmaoró, amor a primera vista, luego siendo amigo de sus primos y de sus hermanos, pudo acercarse a ella. No importaba si ella sabía lo que sentía, a él solo le importaba ella.

Pero porbre Terry, no sabe lo que la persona qeu más odia, lo hará sufrir, porque si algo, es importante para Terry, es su pequeño más grande tesoro, Candy White, su pequeña pecosa, como le decía en sueños.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Candy fue al supermercado, nesecitaba algunas cosas para una bella cena que le prepararía a su hermano mayor...

aún no sbaía que haría, pero ya vería que. Mientras paseaba por los pasillos, pensaba en alguien que nunca creyó que despertaría esas sensaciones en ella, Anthony Brower, el estupido crompecorazones, la quería invitar a salir, le confeso todo lo que sufría y a parte de todo la besó, no un gran beso, pero si uno que todavía podía sentir. Uno que le reveló que le gustaba Anthony.

Pensando en él estaba que de repente saltó del susto, alguien le tocó el hombro... volteó espantada y lo que vio la alegro mucho...

-¡¿Tú?!- dijo por la sorpresa...

_Sale, pues no me pude quedar con las ganas y tuve que meter este capi de una vez. La verdad ya lo tenía escrito. Bueno, el 3ro, solo lo subiere si les gusta. Si no pues mejor dejo así._

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA! ;)_

_JulietaG.28_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

Candy estaba atonita, no sabía que decir, el hombre frente a ella; alto, moreno, de ojos miel, cabello castaño claro, sonrisa simpatica y cuerpo atletico, no podía, no podía ser él, no podía ser su amigo de la infancia:

-¿Tom?- pregunto Candy

-Vaya pecosa, pensé que no me habías reconocido-

-¡Que gusto verte!- dijo Candy

-Lo mismo digo- opino él y ambos se dieron un abrazo, un gran abrazo de amigos...

_**Flash-back**_

Candy White tenía 3 años de edad. Vivía en la ciudad de Chicago, junto con su madre y sus hermanos Albert e Isaac. Era muy feliz. candy, se caracterizaba por ser una niña traviesa, risueña y muy activa. Siempre andaba de aquí para allá. Nunca se podía quedar quieta.

Un día jugando en el parque, conoció a un joven llamado Thomas Steven, un chico muy buena onda y muy jugueton como ella, desde que se conocieron se veían todos los días en el mismo parque.

Tom, era hijo de un hombre trabajador, aunque no tenían mucho dinero, el siempre tuvo una infancia feliz. Su madre, había muerto cuando él tenía 2 años de edad, casi no se acordaba de ella, pero sabía por su padre que era una gran mujer y que sobre todo era bellisima. Cuando cumplio los 3 años de edad, su padre le llevo a vivir a Chicago. DOnde conocio a su amiga del alma Candy White. Jugaban, reian, hacian travesusras juntos. Eran muy buenos amigos y Tom pronto creo amistad con los primos y hermanos de Candy; Archie, Ster, Albert e Isaac. Verdaderamente en Chicago, logró crear muchas buenas amistades.

Pero a la corta edad de 8 años, se mudó. Su padre conocio a una mujer dulce y agradable, que se llevaba muy bien con su hijo. Al poco tiempo de conocerla, supo que era divorciada, que no tenía hijos y que estaba muy sola, su familia habia muerto, la única que le quedaba era su hermana mayor, que siendo una profesional arquitecta, la hizo aun lado. María era artista, pasaba todo el día dibujando, pintando. Su marido, nunca acepto eso y tras el primer año de casados la dejo. Se divorciaron y el se fue de Chicago a Florida, donde conocio a una mujer rica que lo mantenia.

Profundamente enamorados, su padre (que no era tan grande) se volvio a casar y así, junto con María y Tom, se fueron a vivir a España. Un lugar muy hermoso en el mundo. Donde la madrasta de tom, se realizo como artista profesional, haciendo magnificos cuadros de las bellezas de España. Su padre, desarrollo su carrera, con una gran compañia de lácteos. Tras el primer año de vivir en España, los tres se mudaron a otro país europeo, Italia, donde su madre siguio pintando y su padre expandiendo su compañia. Tom, hizo grandes amistades y cada año cambiaba de escuela. Solamente en España, sus padres tuvieron una hija, a la que llamaron Dayann. Ahora, viajaban los cuatro juntos, María, Tom, Dayann y el padre de Tom (^~^ Sorry, no recuerdo el nombre)

Para buenas de Tom, el país al que regresaron fue Estados Unidos, exactamente a Chicago. Su madre tenía una expocición internacional en una galería de Estados Unidos y su padre, iniciaria la ezpansion de su compañia por America. Lamentablemente esto sería rápido, María haría más o menos de dos meses su exposición y el señor Steven solo arreglaria el asunto con un socio, cuando su esposa terminara, los cuatro irían ahora a México, donde al parecer se quedarían en una estancia más larga que en las otras, pues ahí, para no hacer tanta movedera de escuelas, Tom estudiaría la Universidad.

_**Fin del flash-back**_

-Y dime ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó Candy

-A osea que te molesta mi presencia- dijo el, haciendose el ofendido

-¡No! No es eso, solo es curiosidad, como desde que te vas por el mundo te desapareces, creí que nunca te volvería a ver-

-Pues heme aquí. Mi madre tiene una expocición internacional en una galería de Chicago y mi padre esta iniciando su proyecto de expansión Americana-

-Ah... entonces estudiaras conmigo-

-Así es, estaré aquí dos meses. Ya sabes, el tiempo que duré el año escolar y el tiempo que mi madre tiene su expocición. Luego, como es costumbre me iré - dijo él feliz

-¿Irte? ¿A donde? Creí que te quedarías permanentemente-

-Mmmm. Pues me gustaría pero no puedo, ni quiero - dijo él

-¿Porque?-

-Pues... me gustaría porque aquí estan mis amigos de la infancia, es el lugar en que me he quedado más de 1 año. Viví aquí 5 años. Pero no quiero, porque no me gustaría que mis padres y mi hermana viajen sin mí. Me gusta conocer el mundo. Además sería acabar con los sueños de mis padres. Mi mamá se preocupa mucho, más lo hará si le digo que me quedó aquí permanentemente- dijo el

-Bueno en eso tienes razón. ¿Y entonces, adonde te mudaras?-

-Me iré a México. Estudiaré ahí la universidad. Mis padres tienen ya planes allá y yo también- dijo emocionado

-Bueno, espero que te vaya muy bien. Mientras ¿estarás en el colegio con todos?-

-Así es-

-Bueno, pues me encantaría seguir platicando, pero Albert llega hoy de la universidad y tengo que regresar. Te veré el lunes, espero que inicies clases desde esta semana-

-Así será, estaré lo que resta del semestre-

-Bueno adios- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Claro, saludame a Albert y a Isaac, ah, igual a tu madre, extraño esas comidas que nos daba cuando niños-

-Todavía lo recuerdas...- dijo Candy

-Como olvidarlo, tu madre siempre fue muy buena conmigo-

-Gracias. Pero no creo poder hacer lo que pides- dijo Candy tristemente, aunque ya habían pasado algunos años, a ella le seguía doliendo mucho el tema. Por eso, casi no lo hacía

-¿Porque?- preguntó Tom (que tonto, que no ve que pone triste a Candy 0_0)

-Mi madre murio- dijo ella

-Lo siento, pero... ¿como, cuando?-

-Pues...- Candy le contó en breve toda la historia

-Lo siento no sabía. De haber sabido hubiera estado contigo. Me hubiera regresado de Noruega solo para apoyarte-

-¿Noruega?- pregunto ella

-Si, dices que eso fue cuando tenías 15 y tenemos la misma edad... yo estaba en Noruega- dijo él

-Ah... bueno, no importa. Nos vemos, se hace tarde-

-Claro, te veré luego- dijo él. Candy se fue, pero dejó a Tom muy triste, el siempre tuvo un gran cariño a Laurenn, pues a falta de una madre y antes de que apareciera María, Laurenn, era la única que lo trataba como uno mas de sus hijos, eso de cierta forma lo hacía sentirse bien. Y enterarse de que había muerto, lo puso muy mal. Trató de sonreír y miró por todos lados, su pequeño monstruo (su hermanita) no aparecía. Con 9 años de edad, Dayann era un torbellino. De repente la encontró. En el pasillo de caramelos, Dayyan estab mirando todos, Tom tuvo que comprarle como tres bolsas de dulces para que se quedará quieta.

Candy buscó, buscó y buscó los alimentos para la cena de Albert, una vez obtenidos, salió rumbo a casa. Llegando, no había nadie. eran más o menos, la 1:00 pm. Todavía tenía tiempo de cocinar. Se metió a la cocina y no salió hasta que terminó, a eso de las 3:00.

Prendió el televisor y miró las noticias. Nada interesante. Luego de cambiar canales, le dejo finalmente a una serie de crimenes, pero rápidamnete se durmió, estaba cansada. Cocinr siempre le daba sueño. En el sofá de la sala una jovencita de cabellos rubios dormía placidamente. Sus sueños, se transportaban a las epocas con Tom, a su madre... pero rápidamente cambiaron a una persona solamente, a alguien que despertaba diversas sensaciones en ella. Alguien que con solo pensar en su mirada, la hacía suspirar, la hacía sonreír, Anthony.

Candy pensaba y soñaba en Anthony. En que después de una magnifica cita, el le decía que la amaba y que por primera vez no tenía miedo de sufrir, que en ella había en contrado a la chava que siempre quiso.

No sabía porque, pero se sentía feliz, entonces en un sueño, confirmo algo: LE GUSTABA ANTHONY BROWER, la pregunta era, a él igual ¿Sería amor?

Su sueño fue interrumpido, alguien la despertó, al abrir los ojos, descubrio la imagen de Albert, a quien por un segundo, solo un segundo confundió con Anthony, pero Albert, tenía el cabello largo.

-Hola soñadora-

-Hola Albert-

-Nena, tu celular no deja de sonar, pero no quiero contestar por no romper tu privacidad-

-Gracias, por cierto, te preparé la cena, está en la cocina, pero ha de estar fría-

-No te preocupes, yo cañiento, mientras, tú callas tu cel- dijo su hermano sonriendo

-Sí- candy tomó su celular, el número era desconocido, tenía tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje. Lo abrió, pero no era nada agradable, solamente leerlo, la asusto mucho, mucho:

**"CUIDATE BIEN: TE VIGILO DE CERCA. NO TE CONFIES DEMASIADO; PERO SOBRE TODO ANDATE CON CUIDADO. NO SABES A LO QUE TE ENFRENTAS Y NO TE GUSTARA. ENTRE MAS TE METAS MAS DAÑADA SALDRAS. RETIRATE AHORA Y TE PROMETO QUE ESTARAS BIEN"**

El mesaje no era nada alentador. Lo elimino y trató de olvidarlo. Era igual que los que recibio en la mañana. No les tomó importancia y regresó con Albert a la cocina, pero ¿quien sería su amenazante remitente?

_Vale, dejo aquí por entrega anticipada, el capitulo 3 de esta historia. Se que es algo corto, y que quizas no cumpla sus expectativas, juro que mañana mismo, subire el capitulo 4. La verdad ya lo tengo listo, solo son detalles. Espero contar con su apo, hoy y siempre._

_Fatigl19: Gracia spor tu review, la verdad me animaste mucho. Espero que me sigas en esto hasta el final. Aquí, este capitulo va para ti. Por ser mi primera Fan._

_JulietaG.28_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

Candy y Albert pasaron una excelente cena. Poco después llegó Isaac. Los tres White, estaban tan contentos, hacia más de un mes que Albert no podía ir a casa por la escuela. Pero ahora, los tres se sentían mu contentos de estar juntos. Y para suerte de CAndy, al otro día que tendría su cita con Anthony, en vez de decirle a Isaac, podría decirle a Albert.

_== Domingo. 2:30 pm ==_

No sabía si estaba tarde o temprano, según recordaba, no había quedado en ninguna hora especifica con Anthony. Así que cuando su reloj marcó las 2:00 de la tarde, ella supuso que sería buena hora.

Entró a la cafetería y buscó, pero no había nadie. Tomó una mesa cerca d ela ventana, así vería cuando Anthony llegaría y podía mirar a las personas que pasaban para un refresco de limón.

No espero mucho. A las 2: 45 pm. Anthony apareció. Venía vestido con una playera blanca y encima una camiseta verde. Su pantalon de mezclilla, resaltaba sus bien fomados gluteos. LLevaba lentes oscuros y claro, para aparentar, una libreta en la mano.

Buscó por la cafetería y enonctró a una rubis de su edad, vestida con una blusa d etirantes rosa y un pantalon de mezclilla claro. Realmente era bonita, las gafas viendolas bien no eran tan gruesas, y sus brakets casi ni se notaban. Pero... verdaderamente, una chica como ella podía gustale, NO. Solo era un nuego, la belleza de Candy solo sería para divertirse y no sentirse como un mediocre por lo que iba a hacer con una tonta.

-Hola Candy- dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

-Hola Anthony- repsondio esta

-Veo que has llegado temprano. creo que ayer no dimos una hora-

-Si, es cierto, pero creo que ambos pensamos que por esats horas estaría bien-

-te parece que cuando nos veamos, sea a esta hora-

-¿2:45?-

-Sí, creo que nos queda bien-

-Esta bien- Candy no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el guapisimo chavo que tenía enfrente de ella.

-Bien. Ahora que tal si me ayudas?-

-Claro, en que materias tienes problemas?-

-En todas, pero matematicas es la peor. Aqui esta mi libreta-

Candy hojeo el cuaderno y luego de que le explicara algunos ejercicios a Anthony, este disque ponía atención. Luego de una hora estudiando, ambos tomaron un refresco de limón. Conversaron y rieron. Anthony, "era" muy agradable, eso fue lo que concluyo Candy. Pero Anthony, no creía lo mismo. Candy era muy tierna y pura, PUAG, el con una chica así, jamás. Mejor terminar el trabajo pronto y bye-bye.

-Sabes Candy...- dijo Anthony

-¿Que?-

-No me equivoque. Eres hermosa, no solo en el fisico, si no en el corazón. Y... ya no puedo tengoque pedirtelo. Por favor Candy. Acepta ser de mi, algo mas que un amigo. Me gustas... me gustas mucho- dijo tomandola de las manos

-Anthony... tú... tú igual me gustas mucho. Y si... yo igual quiero ser algo mas que amigos- dijo ella sonriendo. (Vaya parejita, a penas la primera cita y ya son novios)

Anthony, se acerco, lenta, cuidadosamente... tomo el rostro de Candy, ella cerró los ojos... él la acerco con delicadeza y finalmente, poso sus labios en los de ella. Fue un beso dulce, lento, Candy sintio que volaba. Anthony, sonrio, pronto esa tonta caeria a sus pies y adios Terry perfecto.

A partir de ese día, las citas se hicieron presentes. Candy estab con Anthony en los almuerzos en lugar de con sus amigas. esto, no agrado a Isaac, pero cuando le dijo a Candy, ell respondió:

"Lo siento, pero se cuidarme sola. Porque tu si tienes novia y yo no?. Tengo las mismas opotunidades que tú. Así que mejor no me molestes. Y deja en paz a Anthony "

Isaac no quio pelear y era cierto, el tenía a Anne Britter. El estaba con ella desde hace un año, un año en que Anne era novia de Archivlad Cornwall, pero finalmente se decidio por Isaac y Archie encontro a Euridice Doskos.

Bueno, Isaac, dejó a Candy con Anthony, pero la vigilaba de lejos, no dejaría que un idiota como Anthony dañara a su hermanita. Pero el verdadero problema no fue ese. Si no que cuando Terry se entero de que Candy salía con Anthony se enfurecio mucho, pero a sabiendas de que CAndy no sabía nada de sus sentimientos, no pudo ir y moler a golpes a Anthony (aunque eso le hubiera encantado), poco después miraba a Candy, reía y sonreía de una manera tan dulce, además miraba a Anthony como solo una chica enamorada podía mirar a su novio. Claro, Isaac, para calmarlo, le dijo que CAndy y Anthony solo salian que no eran novios, eso dio a Terry una minima esperanza, pero aun así mirar a Candy con Anthony le entristecia. (Pobrecito Terry, ¿y ahora quien podrá ayudarlo?)

Las amigas de Candy le decian que se cuidara, que mejor no se confiara de Anthony. Anne, Flammy, Patty y Euridice, la advertian todo el tiempo y vigilaban bien a Anthony en las clases en las que no estaba con Candy.

Nicole por su parte, mejor le hizo "ley de hielo " a CAndy. Por ser novia del idiota hermano gemelo de su novio y por estar tan tonta como para caer en su juego.

Pero Candy ignoraba toda advertencia. Incluso los mensajes que recibia, de us remitente misterioso. Optaba por eliminarlos y olvidarlos

Pasaron tres semanas, al ciclo escolar, le quedaban 4. Cuatro semanas y Anthony aún no cumplía su plan. Había notado como Terry se enfureció y ahora cada que lo veía su mirada inspiraba tristeza. Eso lo alegraba , pero Neil no dejaba de molerle con que tenía que cumplir su apuesta. Y era cierto, CAndy ya lo había aburrido y Felici Shepard había hablado con él, para ofrecerle algo de diversión con la condición de que se alejara de Candy, tenía que terminar d euna vez el plan con la rubia, Felicia siempre le gustó y por eso, aunque ella no lo sabía, tenía mas poder que cualquier otra. Lamentablemente solo lo buscaba cada que quería "diversión" (y el idiota como perrito, ahí iba)

Cierto día... las cosas cambiaron y el plan pronto culminaría...

-Candy, este fin de semana, no voy a estar. Anne y yo iremos a la playa con permiso de sus padres- dijo Isaac

-¿Y que harán?- preguntó picara

-Nada. Nadar, ir a comer, ya sabes lo que se hace en la playa- dijo Isaac nervioso

-Ajá y yo nací ayer. Pero bueno... a mí que me importan tus planes?-

-Pues que te quedarás sola. Albert no vendrá. Y me voy el sabádo en la mañana y regresó el domingo en la tarde, oki.-

-Esta bien hermano-

-Ok. Entonces, porfa, hasme el favor de no ver a tu sales, le hablas a Terry para que te lleve o te recoja, si?-

-Isaac...-

-Por favor, eso al menos me dejara un poco tranquilo. Sabes que auqnue no me meto con tu novio, no lo tolero. Así que por fa... no me hagas dejarte con una niñera y hazme caso Ok?-

-Esta bien si te hace feliz, no saldré o le llamaré a tu amiguito-

-Esta bien. Terry estará al pendiente-

-Si, si papi- dijo Candy riendo.

Luego de esta conversación en la cena, Candy e Isaac fueron a dormir, listos para un día mas en la escuela. Donde dentro de cuatro semans, se graduarían e irían a la universidad.

**AL OTRO DIA:**

Era hora del almuerzo. Candy y Nathony paseaban por la escuela tomados de la mano. Candy le contaba a Anthony la historia de Romeo & Julieta que habían leído en literatura. A Candy, le gustaba mucho William Shakespeare, esta era su tragedia favorita.

Anthony etsaba burridisimo, cada que una chica pasaba, una mirada, una sonrisa un beso al aire era lo que él hacía (claro, la tontita de su novia ni cuenta se daba)

Cuando Candy termino de contar su historia prosiguió con algunas cosillas de su vida fuera d ela escuela y tocó un punto muy importante:

-Este fin de semana me aburrire mucho-

-Pues que te parece mi amor si vamos al cine?- pregunto Anthony concentrandose en Candy

-No lo se. Isaac no va a estar y no puedo salir. Su amiguito tiene que estar al pendiente d emí si salgo-

Anthony sonrio para sí. Era elmomento indicado. El plan se ponía en marcha...

-Anda baby. Tu hermano no se enterara. Además yo te cuidaré. Vamos al cine y luego tomamos un café y te llevo a tu casa. La compañia no te matará. Si bombon?-

-Mmmm. No lo se. Mmmm. Esta bien-

-Ok, pasaré por ti a las 3:00-

-Esta bien- sonrio Candy.

La semana transcurrio rápidamente y sin darse cuenta, el sábado llegó. Isaac se fue muy temprano con una maleta y su auto (herencia de Albert, que había adquirido otro)

Candy se quedó sola... desayuno, vio televisión, chateo un rato, luego se duchó y se arregló. Se puso una falda arriba de la rodilla azul cielo y una blusa de tirantes blanca, con un pequeño sueter azul fuerte y unas sandalias blancas muy lindas. Amarro su rubia y rebelde cabellera en una media coleta. Y se puso una ligera capa de maquillaje. Cuando salía con Anthony, se arreglaba mas o menos igual, pero sinmaquillaje, par que Isaac no pegara el grito en el cielo.

A las 3:00. El timbre sonó. Era Anthony.

Salieron de la casa a las 3: 10 y abordaron el auto de Anthony. Candy iba platicando, pero no se dio cuenta d equ eno iban al cine, cuando Anthony paró en un estacionamiento, Candy miró por la ventanilla. Anthony se bajó y le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero (que no era), Candy bajó y con una mirada que no indicaba mas que nerviosismo y un dejo de miedo, preguntó:

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-

-Es una sorpresa especial- respomdió Anthony sonriendo de lado. La tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia aquel lugar...

Caundo estaban a punto de entrar, Candy miró bien el lugar... aquello, no era un cine, una cafetería, un museo, era: **UN HOTEL.**

_¡Ea pues! Aqui la entrega del capitulo 4 de esta historia._

_Fatugl19: te agradesco mucho tus palabras. De verdad que me animas mucho. E inicado tu historia, y me parece genial. Sigue así. Te dejo un mensajito a la otra, es que e andado con unos problemillas va._

_Monikitaa: Te prometo k continuare hasta el final_

_Rosy Jimenez: Gracia spor apoyarme. Seguire hasta el fin. "AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLÄ" jaja._

_Bueno, gracias a todas, así seguire. le viernes, les hago entrega de el 5to cpitulo. La cosa, se pondrá buena._

_JulietaG.28_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

Anthony dejo a Candy parada en medio de una recepción, fue a la barra donde estaba sentada una recepcionista, morena, de cabello negro, ojos grises, vestida de blusa blanca escotada y falda negra. Anthony intercambio unas palabras con ella, luego de un guiño de ojos, y una picara sonrisa (*1 vease nota del final del capitulo) Anthony fue con Candy, quien no podía quitar su cara de miedo, la verdad, ella solo visitaba hoteles cuando salía de viaje, y como eso no era muy frecuente, desde que su madre murio, no le causaba bunea vibra estar ahí. Menos porque estaba con Anthony, y Candy, no era tonta, sumo 1 +1, y el resultado salio 2. Anthony, de seguro no estaba ahí para una visita guiada por un hotel. Pero se preguntaba... ¿de verdad lo amaría tanto como para hacer lo que iban a hacer?

Terry estaba en su casa, sus padres como de costumbre no estaban, habían ido de paseo, pero para él ya no era sorpresa, su padre Richard Granchester, un famoso abogado, estaba a estas alturas de su trabajo muy ocupado, pues su fama había llegado hasta a defender a Lidsay Lohan, en uno de sus tantos juicios, y como siempre salio victorioso ( * 2 vease nota del final de capitulo) ahora se encontraba trabajando en el caso de otro famoso, quien sabe cuál. Y su madre, al ser dueña de una de las revistas mas vendidas en Estados Unidos, estaba haciendose cargo, de todo lo relacionado con su nueva propiedad, un edificio en Nueva York, que más tarde (al termino de la universidad) Terry obtendría como suya.

Claro, su hermana, como otras veces, prefirio pasar el fin de semana, en la universidad junto a su queridisimo novio. ¡No lo podía creer! Karen siendo cuñada de Candy, y él ahí paradote sin hacer nada. Tan cerca y tan lejos de Candy. Las cosas no podían ser peor.

En fin, Terry estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, escuchaba musica en el estereó y estaba al pendiente de su telefono para cuando Candy llamara. Isaac, le habia dicho que Candy se quedaria sola el fin de semana, pues el iria a la playa con Anne, así que como favor especial, le pedia que si ella salia, le llamara y que Terry fuera por ella. Solo esperaba, que si su Julieta llamaba, no estuviera con el idiota de Teobaldo.

La obra favorita de Terry era ROMEO & JULIETA, así que siempre imagino, que Candy era Julieta, que él era Romeo, y ahora Anthony, era Teobaldo.

Esperaba y esperaba, pero el telefono no sonaba. No sonaba, no sonaba. Y el estaba que moria de ansias, casi casi, queria tomar sus llaves, ir a ver a Candy, solo con la excusa de ver como estaba por orden de Isaac, pero no pondria en lios a su amigo, asi que mejor se abstuvo.

Anthony, llevó a Candy a una habitación en el 6to piso del hotel. En el trayecto de la recepción, a la habitacion no dijo nada, y Candy, no podia hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Al llegar, Anthony cerro la puerta tras de sí. Candy quedó parada en medio de la habitacion. Era un habitacion sencilla, solo había: una cama matrimonial, dos buroes, una lampara de noche, un pequeña mesita y la puerta a lo que sería el baño.

-Candy...- hablo finalmente Anthony -Estuve pensando en todo, creo que ya alguna vez lo dije... TE AMO, y si tu me amas te pido, te ruego, que me lo demuestres, siento que tú eres la elegida, la que mi corazón eligió para ser su dueña- dijo firme pero románticamente. Candy no podía hablar.

Anthony se acerco lentamente, tomo el rostro de Candy en sus manos. La besó, profunda, lenta, suave, delicadamente. Candy, bajo la guardia, beso a Anthony, se dejo guiar...

Anthony... intensifico sus movimientos,la tomo de la cintura, abrio mas su boca, introdujo su lengua, la rozó con la de Candy, y cuando no le fue suficiente, siguip su camino por su cuello, Candy inclino su cabeza para dar rienda suelta a Anthony. Él, quito sus manos de la cintura de ella, la subio, acaricio sus hombros, bajo más y masajeo su senos, tomó el botón del sueter que Candy llevaba, siguio con el otro, con el tercero y con el ultimo botón, lo deslizo por los hombros de Candy, y sin dejar de besarla regreso a su boca, donde ambos continuaron con el beso.

Anthony, comeno a alzar la blusa de Candy, pero justo cuando iba por encima del ombligo de Candy, unas pequeñas y frágiles manos blancas y suaves, lo detuvieron. El beso se rompió... Candy bajo su blusa, se alejo un poco y tomando fuerzas de la flaqueza, dijo:

-No... no Anthony. Te amo. Yo en serio te amo y tienes que creerme, pero la verdad, es que yo no estoy lista para esto. Dame tiempo, por favor...- eso Anthony ya lo había oído, Flammy dijo lo mismo.

-Nena, te prometo que te cuidare, pero por favor, te creo, solo quiero comprobarlo, quiero que me demuestres que me amas- dijo Anthony, dulcemente. Se acercó e intento besarla, pero ella desvio la cara.

¡MAL! Candy no debio hacer eso. Anthony reacciono, lo unico que ella logro con su accion fue enfurecerlo. Y ya basta de la farsa, Anthony se quito la mascara. Quito rastro alguno de ternura y compacion de su cara. Dejo de fingir amor.

Tomo a Candy fuerte y rudamente de los brazos, la apretó, y revelando aquella faceta muy caracteristica de él, profirió enojado:

-¡Sabes algo, me viene valiendo #$%&#"!%$ si estas lista o no! - Candy levanto el rostro, no era tonta, y no bajaría la guardia. Ahora entendia el porque de las advertencias, pero, ahora quien era su salvador- Vinimos aquí por esto y no me marcaheré sin que obtenga lo que quiero. Ahora, lo harás a la buena o a la mala. Pero de aqui mi queridisima idiota no te largas hasta que cumpla con mi estupida apuesta- eso resono en los oídos de Candy. "Mi estupida apuesta", entonces era eso, todo había sido una apuesta. Todo lo dicho no era mas que un juego. Bajo la guardia, bajo el rostro, relajo su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y contuvo las lágrimas.

Anthony sonrió. Candy había aceptado.

Besó su cuello, levanto su cara, la besó en los labios. Candy no correspondio, pero eso no importaba. Rápidamente la despojo de la blusa y del sostén que llevaba puesto. La avento violentamente en la cama. Se quitó la camisa y así prosiguio a acercarse y volver a besarla, acarciando sus tersas y blancas piernas cubiertas tan solo por su falda y su pantaleta. Entre besos y caricias, para nada delicadas. Anthony se despojo de su pantalón y dejo a Candy sin prenda alguna que la cubriera. Ella no reaccionaba, dejaba que Anthony manejara su cuerpo a su antojo. Estaba devastada, derrotada, ¿porque no hizo caso a las advertencias, a sus amigas, a su hermano, a todos aquellos que hablaban blasfemias de Anthony? POR TONTA. No encontro otra respuesta, por eso lo hizo.

Anthony, no se detuvo y en el momento indicado, preparado para lo que vendría, sin compasicion, delicadeza o un dejo de consideración, penetró rudamente a Candy.

Ella profirio un grito de dolor, un grito de desesperación. Él, solo sonrio, había cumplido. Cumplio la apuesta.

...

Momentos después de que Anthony sacara provecho a la situación. Se separó de Candy, que estaba recostada en la cama, enrollada en la sabanas, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Anthony, se levanto y busco su ropa, se visitó y cuando estaba abrochandose la camisa dijo para romper el silencio:

-Ay pequeña, no sabes cuanto me diverti el día de hoy. Espero que se repita, hasta eso, tienes mucho que dar- se termino de abrochar la camisa y se acercó, le beso en los labios a la fuerza - Mmm... creo que gane, mi apuesta no fue un desperdicio, lo logré, me acoste con la hermanita preferida del idiota de Isaac, pague mi apuetsa, me diverti, jugue con los sentimientos de una pobre e ingenua niñita "eres la dueña de mi corazón", eso que, palabras sin sentido, cursileras que te atontaron, juegos y engaños para manipularte, y lo mejor... tú si te enamoraste -sonrío- sonrisas, palabras, te amos, abrazos, caricias, incluso te enfrentaste a tu bobo hermano, por creer que nuestro "amor" era real. Eso es lo mejor... y eso me garada más, le diste a entender que me amas, que te amo... y YO GANE. El ya no es nada, arruine lo que más quería y asi ya no te querra... vaya vaya, te sacrificaste por mi... y perdiste al idiota que te amaba de verdad- Anthony rio, burlandose de Candy, que luchaba mas de lo que podía por contener el llanto. Anthony se aprovecho de ella, pero no le daría el gusto de llorar -Bueno, porque fue divertido, te dejo aquí para que pagues la cuenta de la habitación, mi amor- dijo Anthony antes de dejar unos billetes en la mesita que ahí había e irse, por aquella puerta, por la cual, Candy jamás debío entrar.

En cuanto esa maldita puerta se cerró, Candy no lo soportó... rompio en llanto, sin querer contenerlo más dejo fluir todo lo que sentía... las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, la sal de estas se metia de vez en vez a su boca, dejandola probar un sabor que aunque amargo, le supo a miel, una miel, que los besos de Anthony no dejaron.

Sentia sus manos, su aliento, su labios recorrer su cuerpo, reviviendo lo sucedido. A como creyo que sería, no habia sido igual. Habia sido algo horrendo y temible de recordar, pero sabia que jamas lo podría olvidar.

Luego, las palabras que Anthony le dijo antes de irse, resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza. ¿A quien le gano?... no importaba, en esos momentos estaba mas dolida y destrozada, que no le importaba nada.

Se levanto aun llorando, no quería permanecer más ahí, se vistió, aún sin llorar. Tomó el dinero de Anthony, bajo la escalera con las piernas temblando, pagó la cuenta y la recepcionista sonrio, como burlandose de ella.

Finalmente, salio de ese lugar, al que jamás volvería. Al que nunca más pondría encima un pie.

Camino y camino... sin rumbo alguno, la gente la veía, una rubia que caminaba abrazandose a su sueter, como para protegerse, que lloraba sin control.

Al poco rato... llegó a un parque... uno al que solo una vez fue, con Tom. Este, estaba al lado contrario de la direccion que debio tomar. De su sueter, sacó su celular... lo tomó y miró el primer número que logró divisar por encima de las lágrimas "Terry", se leía en la pantalla.

Marcó el número, colocó el celular en su oído y espero... 1,2,3, veces sonó y respondieron.

-Bueno- preguntó

-_Candy_- se oyó del otro lado

-Si, ¿Terry?-

_-¿Que sucede?-_

-Tendo entendido, que Isaac, te pidio que me recogieras si salía. La verdad no quiero molestarte... pero no tengo dinero, podrías venir?- preguntó sin dejar de llorar, Terry lo notó y respondió:

-_Claro, ¿donde estas? llegaré lo más pronto posible_-

Candy dio su ubicación y colgó. Terry no perdió tiempo y salió rumbo a donde su amada. Quería saber que tenía y ay de Anthony si era el culpable.

Cuando llegó, estaciono su automovil en el primer lugar que vio. Bajo del carro y camino lo mas rápido en busca de Candy y cuando la encontro...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

*1: Anthony, visita muy a menudo los hoteles. Más sin embargo, el hotel al que llevó a Candy, es su preferido y la recepcionista lo conoce bien, además de que es una de las que salió con Harry y Neil.

*2: El padre de Terry, fue abogado, solamente en esta hitoria loca, de Lindsay Lohan. Y ganó, cosa que creo verdaderamente no sucedio. Lindsay Lohan, nuca ha ganado un caso. Pero esto es solo ficcion.

_¡HOLA!_

_Bueno, pues aquí esta el 5to capitulo de esta historia. Sorry, por el retraso, tuve demasiada tarea. Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me encataría contestarlos de uno por uno, pero estos dias tengo unos cambios en la escuela y me tengo que poner las pilas, asi que no me dará tiempo. Sin, embargo agradesco a todas su comentarios. Les agradesco muhco el seguirme, nos estamos leeyendo._

_JulietaG.28_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

Candy estaba sentada en la banca, sus manos rodeaban su cuerpo en forma de protección, a pesar de que hacía algo de viento, Terry no creyó que Candy se abrazara a si mismo por eso. Su mirada recorrió a la chica, llevaba falda y solo ese pequeño suéter azul cubría su torso. Definitivamente, debía ser por eso que se abrazaba. Sus rubios cabellos estaban alborotados, como siempre y bailaban junto con el viento. En todo el mundo, no había ninguna chica más bella para Terry, que no fuera la que estaba viendo, esa rubia pecosa que le robo el corazón en un instante.

Siguió recurriéndola con la mirada, hasta que noto su rostro. Cubierto por una invisible sombra, se notaba decaída, agobiada, triste, su sonrisa habitual, natural, cálida y llena de felicidad, no estaba, sus labios no tenían movimiento, era una expresión inescrutable. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, negándole el paraíso verde esmeralda que proyectaban. Pero… algo más había… en su blanca y suave mejilla, reposaba tranquila, delicada, incorrectamente, una lágrima. Terry apretó los puños a sus costados, si Anthony había sido el culpable de esa lágrima… porque ni una de sus lágrimas Anthony, las valía… le iría mal.

Se acercó tranquilo, firme, enamorado y a su vez enojado…

-Candy- pronuncio. Ella abrió los ojos, volteó a verlo, el chico la miraba de una forma muy tierna, él notó que sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos e hinchados, probablemente había estado llorando más.

-Terry…- dijo ella apenas pudiendo contener el llanto, tenía tantas ganas de correr y abrazarlo, Terry era amigo de su hermano, puede que el mejor, y había convivido con ella durante toda su estancia en los Estado Unidos en Chicago. Y lo que ella quería en ese momento, era abrazar a alguien y que ese alguien la abrazara… la protegiera… pero él no era ese alguien, no podía hacer eso, no sería correcto… además tenía miedo… Anthony le hablo de muchas cosas buenas y aparento ser alguien que no era… y… si Terry igual era así. No, él no podía, pero Anthony tenía toda la cara de santo y al final, salió con cola y cuernos… así que se abstuvo - Gracias por venir- dijo en un susurro

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que agradecer, ahora vamos, te llevo a tu casa, está empezando a bajar la temperatura –

Candy asintió y comenzó a caminar, Terry iba a su lado, pensando en porqué su amada estaba llorando. Llegaron al auto y Terry como buen caballero inglés que era, le abrió la puerta, luego de que ella subiera, él hizo lo propio.

El trayecto fue silencioso, rápido, el silencio era incómodo para Terry, pero no se atrevía a hablar, y para Candy, era de lo más agradable, pero sin darse cuenta, sus manos estaban rojas, como su piel era blanca y había estado en el aire fresco, además de que con los puños cerrados, sus nudillos se tornaban más blancos… Terry lo notó y sosteniendo con una mano el volante, con la otra apenas rozó la mano de Candy, ella al sentir el contacto, retiro su mano temerosa:

-No… por favor, no me toques- dijo Candy con los ojos aún más cristalizados, no quería ningún contacto, menos con un hombre, en su cabeza se formó la idea de que todos eran iguales, además su piel aún estaba que ardía por las rudas caricias de Anthony, el contacto revivía recuerdos dolorosos que quería olvidar, no sabía cómo, pero quería olvidar.

-Lo… lo siento Candy- dijo Terry sorprendido por la actitud de Candy

Luego de este incidente, Terry dejo a Candy en su casa, antes de bajar, Candy dijo:

-Gracias, no quería molestarte pero no llevaba dinero, solo te pido por favor, Terry- sus ojos imploraban- No le digas a Isaac, miéntele, dile que no te llame, que en todo el fin de semana no supiste de mí-

-Si Candy, si eso quieres así será, solo dime… ¿Anthony es el culpable de esto?-

-NO, él no tiene nada que ver. Te lo juro- dijo ella nerviosa, él la tomó de la mano

-Confía en mí, si fue él, yo lo pongo en su lugar- la mano que sostenía se zafó

-YA DIJE QUE NO FUE ÉL Y NO ME TOQUES- Candy se bajó del auto y entró a su casa, subió a su habitación,

Terry asintió. Luego de que ella bajara y se metiera, se quedó impávido, qué onda con Candy.

"Ya vez eso te pasa por decir tonterías… espera… que tontería dije… ay mujeres… pero como la amas" se dijo a si mismo. Luego arranco el auto y se fue.

Candy se metió al baño, puso seguro, abrió la llave, se desvistió y se metió a la tina. Reposo su cabeza en el borde de esta, y cerró los ojos, revivió en su mente lo sucedido, quizás Terry solo quería ayudar, pero ella ya no tenía confianza en nadie, no al menos en el género masculino. Ahora entendía porque nunca buscó un novio, para qué, todos eran como Anthony. Estaba dolida y dañada, Y lo que menos quería era… recordar.

Pero un miedo se apoderó de ella, ¿Qué haría cuando viera a Anthony?

== AL OTRO DÍA ==

Isaac regresó a casa, Candy miraba televisión, se sentía mejor. Pero no podía sonreír aún, todavía le costaba ocultar el dolor. Isaac noto la actitud de su hermana, estaba muy seria, faltaba su hermosa sonrisa, Candy siempre era muy risueña. Además cuando se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, ella se hizo a un lado, le volteo la cara:

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Isaac

-Nada- dijo ella

-¿Qué hiciste estos días?-

-Nada, me quede en casa-

-Tu noviecito no vino, no saliste-

-NO ES MI NOVIO. Simplemente estábamos juntos porque el necesitaba ayuda con unas tareas, para subir calificación-

-¿Pero lo defendías?-

-¿Y? Era mi amigo. Ahora, me vas a interrogar o me contarás como te fue con Anne-

Isaac prefirió cambiar de tema, le contó a su hermana su viaje con Anne, claro omitiendo detalles como lo romántico que se comportó, claro, era un chico bueno y Anne una niña inocente, así que de su habitual enamoramiento no pasaron, no hubo ninguna demostración física de amor, solamente lo habitual, en pocas palabras, nada que involucrara una cama (~_~)

Luego de la cena, Candy se retiró a su habitación, encendió su laptop y se conectó a internet. En sus contactos conectados, estaban Terry, Nicole y Anne. No tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno, en realidad desde el día anterior no tenía ganas de nada.

Abrió una pestaña de Youtube y empezó a reproducir videos de su música favorita. Iba por la tercera canción cuando la pestaña del chat empezó a parpadear, anunciando que tenía un mensaje nuevo, abrió la pestaña y notó que el remitente era su remitente misterioso de todos estos días:

"**LO LAMENTO, NO PUDE HACER NADA. ES TU CASTIGO Y EL MIO. AUNQUE TRATARÁ NO HUBIERAS PODIDO HACER NADA. ANTHONY SIEMPRE LOGRA LO QUE QUIERE. LO SIENTO MUCHO, CREEME QUE NUNCA QUISE ESTO PARA TI, DE HABER SABIDO QUE NO SERÍA BUENO, NO HUBIERA ACCEDIDO, PERO MI TONTO SENTIMIENTO DE AMOR Y CULPA NO ME DEJARON PENSAR. SORRY, TODO FUE MI CULPA**."

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Candy en voz alta. El mensaje de que el remitente se desconecto llegó y ella solo pudo pensar que ya no importaban los mensajes, no los escucho y ahora, Anthony ya se había salido con la suya.

Cerró el internet, cerro Youtube, apago la laptop y se recostó en su cama a leer un rato. Después de todo lo único que ahora podía hacer, era olvidar y distraerse, porque aunque no quisiera, _**se había enamorado de Anthony**_.

== Lunes, en el almuerzo ==

-Candy, anda, vamos hoy en la tarde de compras- insistió Anne nuevamente

-¿Para qué?-

-Pues para actualizar nuestros armarios y de paso, ver los vestidos de graduación, el baile de fin de año está muy próximo-

-Mmm-

-Vamos, Isaac ya me invito y a ti de seguro que te lo pedirá Terry-

-¿Sigues con eso?-

-Bueno, a menos que quieras ir con Anthony, ya que es tu novio-

-Ya te dije que no es mi novio, solamente estábamos juntos porque necesitaba ayuda con unas tareas para pasar año, solo eso. Y no iré al baile, al menos no acompañada, iré con las chicas, con Flammy, contigo, con Eurídice y con Patty-

-Pero yo, Eurídice y Patty tenemos parejas-

-Pero Flammy no-

-Bueno, dejemos eso, iremos de compras ¿sí o no?- preguntó Anne

-Está bien, quizás Isaac me preste su auto o la haga de chofer- dijo Candy con una sonrisa y se encamino a donde estaba su hermano.

-Isaac- dijo Candy en medio de la bolita de amigos de su hermano: Richard, Archie, Stear, Terry. Los 5 estaban riendo, cuando Candy habló todos se callaron:

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Isaac

-Crees que podrías prestarme tu auto a hacerla de chofer-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Quiero ir con Anne de compras-

-Mi auto está en el taller, se descompuso y no lo tengo, peor Terry sí tiene auto-

-¿Yo?- dijo Terry sorprendido

-Claro, tu puedes prestárselo hoy en la salida y vas a casa conmigo, cuando ella llegué tu te vas con tu autito-

-Por fa Terry, te juro que no lo chocó- dijo Candy

-Sí- dijo Terry –Te doy las llaves en la tarde-

-Gracias- Candy giró en sus talones y enfrente de ella estaba:

-Candy- dijo Anthony

-An… an… Anthony- dijo ella en susurró, Anthony sonrío de medio lado, la pequeña tonta le tenía miedo, pero aun así, lo ocurrido no era suficiente. Se hizo a un lado y cedió el paso, Candy con las piernas temblando siguió su camino y no volteó. Llegó con Anne y le pidió que se fueran, luego le dio la noticia del auto.

Anthony, volteó a ver a los chicos, en realidad se había acercado por Candy, pero no perdería oportunidad de molestar:

-White- dijo seriamente

-Brower. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Isaac

-Ah… no lo siento, era para Grandchester-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Terry viendo con ojos de fuego a Anthony, pero este no se inmutó, sonrío, ay si Terry supiera, que Anthony se burlaba de él

-Solo quería saber, si este año, como coreback, nos llevaras a la victoria – dijo Anthony

-Por supuesto, él logrará lo que tú no hiciste el año pasado- dijo Isaac

-Vaya Terry, tienes perro que te cuide. Bueno, espero que tu porrista favorita, no apoye a alguien más- dijo Anthony, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Terry se preguntó qué onda, no entendió bien el comentario. La plática siguió ignorando el incidente con Brower.

= Y más tarde en el centro comercial ==

Las chicas habían llegado al centro comercial, cuando Terry le entrego las llaves a Candy, solo eran Anne y ella, pero pronto, se anexaron igualmente Nicole (que le volvió a hablar a Candy cuando Richard le comento que Anthony le aseguro que esa relación se terminó), Patty y Eurídice.

Al llegar, luego, luego fueron a las tiendas. Iniciaron en tiendas de ropa casual, siguieron con vestidos de noche y luego a las chicas se les ocurrió ir por algo de lencería. Candy no tenía ánimos de ir ahí, pero sí acompaño a sus amigas. Mientras ellas veían la ropa, Candy solo paseaba por los pasillos, luego se quedó paralizada al escuchar a alguien hablar.

-¡En serio!- dijo una chica

-Te lo juro. Me llamo hoy, me dijo que me quería ver y obvio no me iba a negar. Sabes bien el poder que tengo sobre él y mientras le saqué provecho perfecto, además me la debe por salir con la idiota de White- respondió Felicia Shepard

-¿Y no te gustaría llegar a algo más con él?-

-Anthony es buen amante, pero es un mujeriego y a mí no me gusta estar atada a alguien, así que no. Así estamos bien, divirtiéndonos cuando podamos- contestó Felicia

Candy siguió su camino, sintió una punzada al corazón cuando Felicia menciono que se vería con Anthony, a pesar de todo era su primer amor. Pero… eso solo confirmaba que Candy no tenía ni una mínima esperanza de que Anthony la quisiera, todo había sido una apuesta, solo eso, diversión para él y la confirmación de que todos los rumores de él eran ciertos.

Una lágrima traicionera se resbalo por su rostro, Candy la limpió rápidamente. Luego de las compras regresó a casa, claro no sin dejar a sus amigas, cada una, en sus hogares. Al llegar a casa, Terry e Isaac estaban en la sala viendo TV.

Candy entregó las llaves del carro y agradeció el préstamo, luego fue a su habitación a dormir. Terry se fue de casa de su amigo. Había accedido ir, por su carro y porque tenía excusa de ver a Candy. Eso el alegraba el día.

Y ahora que la escuela pronto terminaría, y él tenía planes. El sábado sería la final de futbol americano, y el como coreback guiaría a su equipo a la victoria, haría lo que Anthony no logró el año pasado. Y si ganaba, le pediría a Candy que saliera con él.

Porque para el baile de gradación él tenía planes, que incluían un Romeo y una Julieta.

Pero no sabía… que él no era el único con planes para el día del partido, Anthony igual planeaba una estrategia…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡ Hola !_

_Bueno, aquí se los dejo el 6to capítulo de esta historia, sé que dije que actualizaría los viernes, pero me es imposible, así que actualizaré todos los sábados sin falta._

_Agradezco mucho sus palabras, de verdad que me ayudan a continuar, espero que esto cumpla sus expectativas y esperen lo sig. Gracias a:_

_**ValeMisaki, terrytiinaa, Wendy, VALERK, Guest, Verenice Canedo, Lily Grand, Candy, Janet, montsesitha, lluvia, cyt, Lucero, LUISA1113, Rosy Jiménez, monikita, fatygl19**_

_Nos andamos leyendo y mil gracias por sus palabras, en serio se los agradezco._

_Hasta la próxima ;) _

_JulietaG.28_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

La semana transcurrió sin novedades casi para todos. Anthony, salió como tenía previsto con Felicia, se divirtieron y volvieron a lo mismo, él tenía planeado algo muy importante para el sábado, el día del partido.

Terry, seguía con los preparativos para irse, por fin, a la victoria de la liga juvenil de futbol americano. Tenía que ganar, si lo hacía, ganaría más que un estúpido partido, ganaría, el corazón de su amada.

Isaac, notó cierto cambió en Candy, ya casi no sonreía, o si lo hacía era una sonrisa forzada y no su peculiar y dulce sonrisa. Más sin embargo, cada que hablaba con ella, estaba igual, alegre, vivaz, dulce, en fin, Candy.

Y esta última, bueno, para ella las cosas si cambiaron. Al ser la hermana menor de dos varones, convivir con el género masculino no era raro para ella. Terry, Archie, Stear y Tom (que ya había iniciado el curso, como se lo había mencionado) siempre estuvieron involucrados en sus vidas, ya hubiese sido por juegos infantiles, amistades, platicas en chat, siempre hablaba y conviva con ellos, inclusive tenía una estrecha relación con Richard Brower, el hermano gemelo de Anthony. Pero… ese fin de semana, algo nació en el corazón de Candy…. ¿y si todos eran iguales?

No era una opción segura y quizás estaba errada, demasiado errada. Pero, la pequeña pecosa, no podía, simplemente, no podía, dejar de sentirse así…. Con MIEDO. Así es, el miedo la había hecho su presa, la había consumido, la invadió y se instalo en su corazón, para no dejarla. Cualquier rocé, le recordaba esas caricias, duras y violentas, las manos frías y a la vez un tanto delicadas que la habían tocado. Cuando un chico se acercaba a saludarla en la mejilla, ella se retiraba, la humedad que producía la boca, le era de lo más espantosos, le recordaba esos labios que probo, esos labios que con un veneno dulce y cálido, la condujeron a mismo infierno. Se sentía mal. Los hombres, solo ellos, causaban pánico en ella. Aunque, sus hermanos, era otra cosa, con Isaac, por ejemplo, era fácil hablar y jugar, era su hermano, no podía ni debía tener miedo. Se preguntaba entonces… ¿Por qué con los demás era así? Y no hallaba respuesta.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

== SABADO [VESTIDORES DE CHICOS; ANTES DEL PARTIDO]==

Todos se están preparando para el juego. Si ganan esta temporada, serán campeones nacionales. El pasar los regionales, no emociono mucho pero llegar a semifinales era algo, que el coreback, del año pasado no pudo lograr y ahora, todo esperaban que el nuevo coreback lo logrará.

_**Flash-back**_

Anthony Brower. Estando en su penúltimo año de preparatoria, logró ser coreback de su escuela. El equipo, estaba muy emocionado, porque Brower, el jugador estrella del momento debutaría en el campo en la temporada de ese año, siendo el coreback más joven.

Todos tenían sus expectativas en el rubio. Este guio sin dificultades al equipo a través de los regionales, las semifinales estaban a la vuelta de esquina y si el rubio seguía así, seguramente… los llevaría a las finales y luego por la victoria nacional.

Sin embargo, todos lo sueños y esperanzas se vinieron abajo en aquel partido de semifinales. La escuela contraria logró 50 puntos en el primer tiempo y para el segundo, todos creyeron que el coreback tenía algo planeado, Pero no fue así, el coreback, no pudo hacer nada frente al miedo de perder y efectivamente, perdió con un tanto de 100 puntos a 0. (1 ver disculpa de final del capitulo)

Ahora, un año después y perteneciendo por primera vez en toda la preparatoria al equipo de futbol, Terry Grandchester, tenía una gran misión.

1: Llevar a su equipo a la victoria

2: Demostrar que en todo, era mejor que Anthony

Y claro, esto último aunque su orgullo le decía que así era, no iba a dejar que los demás se dieran el lujo de hablar contrarios. Él era mejor y lo sabía… pero mantendría bien en claro eso a los demás. En especial, a Candy, antigua "no-novia" de Anthony y su amada desde la infancia.

Por su parte, Anthony no estaba nada contento, en secundaria, Terry Grandchester, nunca se intereso por los deportes en equipo aunque los practicaba y justo cuando el entrenador iba a elegir a un capitán para el equipo de básquetbol, a este se le ocurrió participar y claro, le dieron el puesto, Anthony, prefirió salirse del equipo a estar con Terry. Y ahora en secundaria, gracias a un pequeño error, le quitaron el título de coreback, para poner al inglesito bonito. Y eso lo hace molestar.

_**Fin del Flash-back**_

-Bueno chicos, hoy practicaremos las jugadas de pizarrón…- anuncio Terry

-¿Las de pizarrón, porque no las nuevas?- pregunto Stear

-Déjame terminar… hoy practicaremos las jugadas de pizarrón durante el primer tiempo, en el segundo recuperaremos lo que hayamos perdido con las nuevas jugadas. No necesito recordarles que hoy es la final y de esto dependen muchas cosas, así que ¡salgamos a dar nuestro mejor juego y llevémonos la victoria!- grito Terry. Todos gritaron un gran ¡si! Y después de la porra, salieron al campo. Pero en la puerta, alguien detuvo a Terry:

-Grandchester-

-Si, entrenador-

-El día de hoy vendrá el caza talentos, viene en busca de un jugador estrella para su universidad en Cambridge… así que…-

-Señor… si esta es una oferta, me temó que debo rechazarla-

-¿Porque?-

-Lo que sucede es que yo tengo una beca y un lugar asegurado en la Universidad de Nueva York, bajo la carrera de reportaje y la beca del equipo de futbol soccer-

-Vaya, entonces que no se diga más. Y dime, ¿Quién de tus compañeros, crees tú, que podría ser elegido o recomendado para la universidad de Cambridge?-

-Pues, yo creo que White, o Brower –

-¿Anthony?-

-Sí y no. Los que yo elegiría, serían Brower Anthony y Brower Richard, o como ya lo he dicho, White-

-¡Bueno, muchas gracias, ahora, dame esa victoria!- Terry salió corriendo al campo de juego.

(Nota de la autora: No soy buena haciendo narraciones de futbol y mucho menos de futbol americano, así que _sorry_, pero esa se las debo)

En el rostro del castaño, había una enorme sonrisa, ganaría y al fin se le declararía a la chica de sus sueños. Además, ahora se sentía bien, él ya sabía lo del cazatalentos, pero su intención, nuca fue el irse a Cambridge. Como ya había dicho, el iba a ser heredero de la revista de su madre y la idea no el molestaba, en todo caso si se sentía algo cohibido porque el sueño de Terry hubiera sido crear su propia revista, pero… bueno, no importaba ya, él se haría cargo de la revista de su madre y demostraría su talento, heredado, claro esta, de sus padres. Lo único malo, sería que si Candy le correspondía, estaría lejos de ella, por irse a Nueva York, porque hasta donde Terry sabía, Candy iría a la universidad de Chicago. Pero bien valdría la pena la espera, si ella correspondía, la distancia, no importaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El partido inicio, el equipo de Terry, efectivamente, jugó con lo practicado en pizarrón, así, les anotaron una buena cantidad, pero no diferenciaban mucho, solo 20 tantos….

El público estaba a la expectación, a su equipo no le estaba hiendo nada bien, muchos temían que se repitiera todo, que el coreback estrella no lograra nada, así como el de hace un año, pero su capitán, Terry no se veía ni molesto, ni agobiado… simplemente, sonreía y de reojo veía a las gradas, a su Candy, sentada… con unos jeans blancos, zapatos con poco tacón, blusa de tirantes verde, y una chamarra blanca. "_Hermosa… como siempre"_… se decía Terry.

….

El segundo tiempo inicio, las nuevas jugadas eran técnicas nuevas en el equipo, muy pocos se habían acostumbrado, pero eso no implicaba que no les salieran bien, estas nuevas técnicas, no fueron utilizadas en toda la temporada, claro, esa orden fue impuesta por Terry, así como la idea de llevarlas a cabo. El entrenador, por supuesto, estaba muy feliz, fue una gran elección, elegir a Terry como coreback.

Y así, en el segundo tiempo, el equipo anoto los puntos faltantes y en los últimos momentos del partido, por los puntos para desempatar, Terry tenía una jugada donde un defensa debía estar siempre con él, así lograrían en combinación una jugada increíble. El defensa, claro esta, era Anthony, cuando debía proteger a Terry, lo dejó, y se lanzo el mismo por el balón en el aire, al tomarlo, lo taclearon haciendo que el balón volara una vez más, Terry disparado, logró la jugada solo, dando así, el final del partido y la victoria a su equipo.

Todos los espectadores, gritaron de felicidad, el partido final, fue la victoria de la escuela. Anne, jalo a Candy para que felicitaran a Isaac, que igualmente hizo acto de presencia en el equipo. El cazatalentos, cerró su libreta, había tomado una decisión.

Al llegar a donde estaba Isaac, Anne lo abrazó y besó, todos estaban muy emocionados, Terry miró a Candy, ella estaba mirándolo, estaba ahí, parada a unos metros de él, cerca de Isaac y Anne… lo miraba, clavando sus profundos ojos verdes esmeralda en él, de pronto, Candy comenzó a caminar hacia él… Terry se alegró, Candy venía hacia él, su sonrisa se prolongo, de oreja a oreja.

Candy caminaba, miraba a esa persona… llegó a donde Terry y se siguió de largo sin mirarlo. Detrás de Terry, Anthony estaba ahí sentado, sobándose el pie, que resulto lastimado con la tacleada. Pero que de pronto la miró y con una señal, le indico que se acercara.

-Anthony- dijo Candy temerosa

-Hola Candy – dijo Anthony mirándola

-Felicidades, jugaste muy bien- dijo Candy

-No, el crédito se lo darán a Grandchester-

-Como sea, adiós- dijo y se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

-¡Candy!- dijo Anthony haciéndola parar su caminata –Tienes razón jugué muy bien… por eso quiero celebrar y tu serás parte de eso. Vámonos- dijo cuando Candy lo miró, momentos después, Neil y Harry estaban detrás de ella, mirándola lascivamente. Empezaron a caminar, empujando a Candy con su cuerpo, pronto llegaron al auto de Neil, Anthony y Candy estuvieron sentados atrás y Neil y Harry de chofer y copiloto.

… … … … …

Terry por su parte, se quedó pasmado, vio a Candy caminar hacia él, pero de momento ella nunca fue hacia él, ella simplemente se dirigió con Anthony… la sonrisa se le borro del rostro, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza… Terry tenía la esperanza de poder confesarle lo que sentía por ella, quería decirle lo que por mucho tiempo se calló, quería decirle que la amaba, que la quería, que solo por ver sus profundos ojos verdes despertaba diariamente, que solo por una sonrisa de ella, sería capaz de todo, que se le rompía el corazón cuando ella no reía, que verla llorar y sufrir como el día que fue por ella, lo hacían querer acabar con el culpable… pero entonces ella se iba, con aquel que era su rival. ¿Que importaba ya, que Terry fuera mejor que él, que llevara a el equipo a la victoria, que fuera un gran estudiante, que tuviera su propio club de fans que lo acosaba diariamente, que fuera guapo, que fuera hijo de padres ricos? ¿Qué importaba ya todo eso?, al final, Anthony le robó lo que él más quería. Tiró su casco al suelo y se fue… en los vestidores, una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, se miró al espejo, era la primera vez, desde que era niño, que Terry Grandchester derramaba una lágrima. Se vistió y sin que nadie lo viera… subió a su auto y arranco al mismo tiempo que el auto de Neil, desaparecía, con rumbo contrario.

¿Que cruel puede ser a veces el destino? Terry imagina que Candy esta con Anthony por amor… y quizás a sí sea… pero Anthony, no esta con ella por amor, él está con ella por diversión. Y al final, los perdedores, solo son dos. Terry por no darse cuenta y sufrir sin razón, en lugar de luchar por lo que quiere. Y Candy, ella por que lo que Anthony hará, dejara una marca, muy difícil de borrar.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Mi casa está vacía, mis padres salieron con la tonta de mi hermana a Florida, para celebrarle su cumpleaños- dijo Neil desde el asiento del conductor

-¿Elisa cumpleaños hoy?- preguntó Anthony, que tenía a Candy rodeada con su brazo sobre los hombros de esta, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

-Sí, que no la sabías. Te acostaste con ella y ya se te olvido- dijo Harry

-Tú lo has dicho me acosté con ella, pero no me interesaba su vida- dijo Anthony al tiempo que exhalaba el humo del tabaco

-Quien estaría interesado en la vida de una imbécil como mi hermana- dijo Neil

Candy estaba asustada, iba muy callada, casi sin respirar. El ambiente del automóvil no era para nada bueno. Estaba lleno de humo, gracias a que los "caballeros" fumaban a más no poder, en el piso del carro, había dos o tres botellas de licor vacías y una que otra revista pornográfica. Harry, Neil y Anthony, como era su costumbre, andaban fumando y lo peor, no les daba vergüenza hablar de sus múltiples conquistas. En el trayecto Candy sabía al menos las 5 citas distintas de cada uno de los hombres ahí presentes.

-¿Quieres mi habitación o la de invitados?- preguntó Neil aparcando el auto frente a la casa

-La de invitados- respondió Anthony

Los cuatro entraron a la casa. Neil y Harry fueron a la sala, donde el padre de Neil, tenía una extensa colección de vinos. Sirvieron unos vasos y se fueron al salón de juegos, por unas apuestas amistosas, para pasar el tiempo.

-Bien, a lo que vinimos- dijo Anthony, tomó una botella de vino y jalo a Candy asustada al piso de arriba. Ahí le sirvió un vaso, ella no tomó. Por un momento estuvieron en silencio, Anthony ni tardo ni perezoso avanzo con la mitad de la botella en unos instantes. Luego de beber así de rápido, el alcohol hizo efecto. Sin que Candy pudiera reaccionar, Anthony la jaló, en momentos, él la había poseído. De una manera, más ruda que la primera, Candy no paró de llorar, estaba asustada, si no hubiera sido tan tonta en ir cuando Anthony le habló y hubiera huido de los dos que la condujeron al auto, se habría ahorrado ese sufrimiento. Pero aún más lagrimas derramo, cuando, Anthony, susurró algo a su oído:

"Te amo… Felicia"

Fue una punzada al corazón, que s ele rompió al oír la palabras de Anthony. Aunque el hombre, fuera un completo patán, ella estaba enamorada…

_**-Dos horas después -**_

Neil llevaba a Candy a su casa, solo porque por ahí pasaría por una de sus citas, una mujer casada, que estaba destrozada porque su marido la engañaba. La señora tenía entre 28 y 30 años. Pero eso a Neil no le importaba.

Anthony y Harry estaban en su casa, bebiendo, fumando y apostando, como todos unos hombres que creían eran, cuando la verdad era que no sabían ni siquiera beber o fumar. Bien, estos se quedaron en casa, luego de borrachos se ponían algo locos.

Neil dejo a Candy en la esquina, por miedo a que Isaac, anduviera por ahí.

-No lo puedo creer, Anthony siempre se queda con lo mejor- dijo Neil mirando a Candy, como era más alto, su vista bien enfocaba en escote pequeño, pero provechoso de la blusa de Candy.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Candy mirándola ventana, quería irse, estaba adolorida, cansada y herida

-Olvídalo, fuiste solo un juego, una apuesta que le platee, con beneficio, ver a Isaac sufrir por su hermana y al imbécil de Grandchester. Para él no eres nada, eres solo una niña tonta que sirvió de diversión. Si lo hizo de nuevo contigo fue por que quiere destrozar a Terry, no por otra cosa. Es mejor que te plantees que nosotros nunca nos enamoramos… y menos de niñas que aun no llegan ni a la mitad de mujer que necesitamos- dijo rodeándola con su brazo en la cintura y atrayéndola a él –Pero aunque no seas mujer y seas una niña tonta, estas como para comerte y aunque seas conquista de Anthony tengo que probarte – la besó, ella no correspondió, el la apretó más a él, metió su mano en su blusa, ella luchaba por zafarse, el brazo de Neil pegó contra el volante haciendo sonar el claxon, este se desconcentró, Candy bajo corriendo del auto. Llegó a su casa y se metió al baño, a la ducha, a llorar. Al parecer, Isaac, aún no había llegado.

Neil, se fue a su casa. No consiguió nada y no es que quisiera, pero al ver el escote de Candy, no lo pudo evitar.

Candy siguió llorando. Llorando y llorando, luego de la ducha se quedó dormida y no despertó hasta el otro día. Isaac no preguntó, Terry en buena obra le dijo que Candy se había ido con Flammy, para su suerte ella no aprecio en el campo y cuando le pido que cubriera a Candy ella accedió. Sintiendo se culpable, de que sus amenazas y avisos de precaución, no surtieran efecto y Candy siguiera con Anthony. Isaac, se quedó tranquilo.

Pero, el daño no fue solo ese, el daño, se vería después, el daño, era aun mayor. Y la marca, jamás se borraría.

Faltaban tres semanas, para la graduación, pero el daño, las consecuencias, vendrían mucho antes…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_¡HOLA!_

_Bueno, este es el 7° capitulo de esta historia. Mil disculpas por hacer sufrir tanto a Terry, pero juro que tendrá sus recompensas, no olviden que este es un fic Terry&Candy, espero que les guste, nos vemos, la siguiente semana._

_Gracias a:_

_Vale Misaki, Wendy, LUISA1113, terrytiina, fatygl19, Rosy White, Verenice Canedo, Vallerck_

_NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

== Dos semanas después del partido==

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde ese fatídico día para Candy, no solo Anthony se aprovechó de ella, sino que también estaba borracho y le confeso que estaba enamorado de Felicia, y por si fuera poco Neil Legan casi logra lo mismo de no ser por la bendita persona que creo un automóvil y le agrego claxon, así con el sonido de este ella pudo escapar.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Neil Legan, no la busco ni nada, al parecer Anthony perdió gusto por ella y la dejo, ya ni siquiera se lo topaba.

Isaac, estaba más que feliz, Anne había aceptado la invitación para ser su pareja el día del baile, obvio, ella desde siempre quiso eso. Solo hubo un par de cosas que sí cambiaron.

Terry evitó por todos los medio a Candy, era cierto que aun la amaba, peor su corazón seguía herido, fue muy difícil fingir felicidad el lunes que todos le felicitaron la victoria del sábado. Pero, las cosas no se quedarían así, todavía tenía el día del baile, ese día no se dejaría abatir y se le declararía, aunque lo rechazara, al menos su corazón le diría, que hizo todo lo posible, por que su amada Julieta lo amara.

Y Candy, ella igual había sentido el cambio, sobre todo, ese lunes, dos semanas después, esa mañana en especial…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

-¡Candy vamos levántate!- gritó Isaac, por fuera de la habitación de Candy

-Pues ya vete, yo me tardaré, me duele mucho el estomago- dijo esta abriendo la puerta

-¿Porque?-

-No lo sé, creo que hoy no iré, visitaré un medico- dijo Candy

-Ok. Iré y avisaré tu falta. Pero cuando vuelva quiero detalles de lo que haya dicho el medico- le ordeno Isaac

-Sí, sí, ya vete o llegaras tarde-

Isaac besó su frente y se fue, en cuanto Candy escucho la puerta de salida, corrió como bala al baño, no era normal, ella nuca se había mareado así y nunca se enfermaba a tal grado. Ya en el baño, solo logró arrodillarse en el inodoro a vomitar. Y luego de media hora ahí, salió más blanca que de costumbre y con el alma en el fondo del inodoro.

Inmediatamente llamó al médico y este le dijo que se presentará en media hora.

Se dio un rápido baño, se vistió con unos jeans negros, tenis converse negros y una playera blanca, se coloco la chaqueta y tomó sus llaves y su celular. Salió de casa. Y tomó un taxi en la avenida directo al hospital.

No tardó mucho en llegar, era temprano y la cuidad aun no entraba en pánico. Pagó al taxista. Bajó del auto. Miró el edificio frente a ella. Entró. La estancia era bonita. Color coral, el hospital particular al que su madre la llevaba cuando se enfermaba de pequeña.

De lado izquierdo la recepcionista, de lado derecho, la sala de espero, frente a ella, la entrada a los consultorios. Se acercó a la recepcionista, sentad atrás un escritorio de madera, con papeles por doquier, seria, con una libreta frente a ella y una computadora a su derecha:

-¿Puedo ayudarla?- dijo la enfermera

-Tengo una cita con el doctor Lenard-

-¿Usted es Candy White?- preguntó la enfermera viendo su libreta

-Así es-

-Sígame señorita- la enfermera se puso de pie y condujo a Candy a través de esa puerta que vio frente a ella. Al cruzarla efectivamente, de cada lado del pasillo se hallaban los consultorios. 1, 2, 3, 4… hasta llegas al 6. La enfermera abrió la puerta y entró, tras ella, Candy la imitó. Un escritorio de madera, papeles, plumas, un recetario medico, algunas cajas con medicina y tras el escritorio, el doctor Lenard, sentado en una silla de cuero, leyendo unos papeles, con la vista en ellos, sin siquiera mirar a Candy.

-Buenos días Candy, por favor toma asiento- dijo el doctor

Candy obedeció, la enfermera se retiro, el doctor, alzo la vista, miró a Candy, había cambiado ya no era la niñita que conoció.

-Bien… me pediste una cita urgente por que te has sentido mal. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Bueno. Me he estado mareando mucho, tengo nauseas, me da hambre a altas horas de la noche o en la madrugada, mi humor va cambiando- el doctor se sorprendió, los síntomas que Candy presentaba eran precisamente los de un… pero no podía ser

-Bueno, que te parece si te revisamos- dijo el doctor. Candy subió a la camilla esa del consultorio, el doctor la examino. Y luego le dijo.

-Te haré unos análisis, los resultados estarán mañana-

-Sí- dijo Candy sin saber que hacer, no le parecía normal lo que tenía, pero no hallaba ninguna enfermedad que se conectara a sus síntomas. El doctor, llevo a Candy a un consultorio distinto, donde le realizo los análisis correspondientes.

-Bien Candy, los resultados estarán mañana en la mañana. Puedes venir por ellos a esta misma hora si quieres y sabremos que es lo que tienes. Por ahora, trata de descansar, come bien y no hagas cosas pesadas. Te dejo que te lleves una tareíta… ¿has menstruado este mes?-

Candy abrió los ojos como platos, no había pensado en eso.

No respondió, solo salió del consultorio, salió de la clínica, camino hasta tomar un taxi, llegó a su casa y seguía haciendo cuentas. ESTABA RETRASADA. Lo que significaba que podía…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_AL OTRO DÍA_

Candy se presento al consultorio medico con una cara de preocupación. Le dijo a Isaac, que el medico le dijo que era estrés y quizás un resfriado muy fuerte, que tenía que descansar. Y su hermano como siempre le creyó.

Ese día se levantó, se ducho, se preparo y salió. Ahora, aquí estaba frente a frente con algo que le cambiaría la vida para siempre.

"Lo que me temía" pensó el doctor Lenard con los papeles en la mano.

"Por favor, no" pensó Candy al ver la cara del doctor

-Candy, pensé equivocarme. Pero no es así. Primero que nada, felicidades. Estás embarazada, tienes dos semanas de gestación.- Candy abrió la boca y los ojos, se sorprendió, no se equivoco en las cuentas. Un ser estaba creciendo entro de ella- Candy, tengo entendido que tienes 17 años, a esta edad, es un embarazo muy pronto. Tienes que saber, que podemos interrumpirlo, mientras que no cumpla, el primer trimestre de gestación- dijo el doctor.

Candy acaricio su vientre, un ser se formaba ahí, una vida nacía ahí, un bebe, su bebé. Recordó, que ella lo que más quería era a su madre, a aquella que le dio la vida, a aquella que perdió de una manera muy cruel. NO, no sería tan cruel como para acabar con una vida, una vida que estaba segura era ahora parte de la suya. Se armó de valor, a un cuando sabía que el padre de la criatura no estaría con ella, estaba dispuesta a seguir, avanzar. Con su bebé, Anthony no tenía por qué enterarse.

-No doctor, este bebé nacerá- dio Candy decidida

-Eres una mujer muy valiente. Si esa es tu elección, entonces… iniciaremos los cuidados previos para que seas madre- dijo el doctor.

Candy sonrío. El doctor le hablo acerca de lo que es ser madre por primera vez.

Candy ya podía imaginarse a ella con su bebe. Una vida llena de sueños. Que más daba que el chico del que se enamoro fuera un completo idiota. Le dio un regalo, un bebé, le dio un nuevo sueño en el cual creer.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Al otro día…. **

**(**_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Disculpen que me ande un poco rápido, pero la parte de estudiantes, es, digamos… la primera parte de la historia, no me quiero desviar del tema inicial**_**)**

Terry se presento temprano a la escuela, hace dos días, Isaac le había dicho que Candy enfermo y que fue el hospital. No quiso preocuparse, pero como no hacerlo con la que persona a quien mas amas.

La escuela, apenas empezaba a llenarse, los estudiantes, se presentaban unos tras otro, bostezando de recién despiertos, cotorreando con sus amigos desde temprano, haciendo mil y un babosadas. Pero eso no importaba, el mismo ambiente se vivía todos lo días, ese era el ambiente de una escuela. Sin embargo, Terry esperaba en la entrada, parado, impaciente, verla llegar, verla sonreír, hablarle, después de todo dentro de unos 3 días se graduarían y él tendría que irse a Nueva York, no quería hacerlo sin haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

De repente Isaac apareció, solo, despreocupado, adormilado.

-¡Hola!- le dijo a Terry cuando llegó hasta el

-Hola…. ¿y Candy?-

-Dice que pesco un resfriado muy fuerte, ya vez ¿no? Que desde ayer se quedo descansando como le indico seguro solo hoy y ya. La verdad no pedí detalles se encerró a dormir y no quise molestar si se sentía mal. Hoy la vi antes de dormirme, tenía un a sonrisa como siempre, se veía feliz, dormida, pero feliz a final de cuentas – dijo Isaac

-Ya veo…. Crees que venga al baile de graduación- preguntó Terry

-Pues yo me supongo, fue de compras con Anne ¿no? Porque…. No me digas que ahora si le hablaras de tus sentimientos…-

-Cállate…. Y si, eso voy a hacer ¿algún problemas con eso?-

-No ninguno yo solo decía-

Las clases comenzaron, ambos caballeros fueron a ellas. Después del almuerzo, en francés, con la señorita Margareth, Candy se apareció en el salón. Vestía de jeans, azules, tenis del mismo color, blusa gris, sudadera negra. Anthony, ni la miró, Terry se quedó embobado, Isaac, se pregunto que hacía su hermana ahí.

-Buenos días Miss-

-¿Qué sucede Candy, porque no vienes a clases?-

-A eso he venido, quiero informarle, que es la última semana, la verdad ya no me presentaré, es ya lo último, me he enfermado y debo descansar, además tampoco vendré al baile de graduación. Lo siento, el director está informado y mi hermano igual- mintió Candy lo mas bajito y lo más cerca del oído de la profesora

-Entiendo, en ese caso, espero que te vaya bien. Sigue así como eres en la universidad, pronto veremos a una gran diseñadora gráfica. Cuídate- dijo la profesora, la abrazó y un momento después Candy salió de la escuela, para no volver.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad. Al llegar a casa… Isaac se pregunto a que había ido su hermana a la escuela, peor ella le dijo que quería descansar toda la semana, en fin ya era la última, Isaac aceptó, olvidándose de Terry, del baile, pero muy seguramente Candy iría. Lo que Isaac no sabía es que las cosas cambian, las oportunidades que se tienen se esfuman y a veces el amor, aunque no se quiera y aunque no se deba, se ve obligado a callarse, a guardarse dentro tan solo para sí…. Por eso, Isaac no sabe, que para Terry, la oportunidad, esta en juego, esa oportunidad, pende ahora de un hilo, que en cualquier momento se puede cortar…

_**...**_

_**¡Hola a todas!**_

_**MIL DISCULPAS por el retraso, verán que hace dos semanas estuve muy enferma y pase todo el fin de semana dormida por analgésicos, a la siguiente no tuve cabeza para hacer el capitulo. SORRY.**_

_**Pero hoy, les hago entrega del 8vo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**Verán, la idea es hacer la primera parte, con 10 capítulos donde se relate la época de estudiantes de nuestros personajes. La segunda parte, será a partir del capítulo 11. Por eso es que iré un poco rápido.**_

_**Como verán, aquí Candy ya sabe de su embarazo, veamos ahora que sucede. Sé que el capitulo es muy corto, pero el capitulo 9, es el bueno. Este capitulo para que no me odien y para recompensarlas por la tardanza lo publicare sin falta el sábado.**_

_**Gracias A:**_

_**Vallerk, CANDY, LUISA1113, Wendy, ValeMisaki, Rosy White, Guest**_

_**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**ATT.**_

_**JulietaG.28**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9**

**== Viernes por la noche ==**

-¡Que!- gritó Isaac por la sorpresa

-Así como lo oyes, no iré- dijo Candy tranquila, sentada en el sofá.

-¡Pero si fuiste con Anne de compras… como que no iras al baile!-

-Albert me llamo, dijo que vendría por mí en la tarde y saldríamos de viaje, la verdad prefiero estar con mi hermano que ir a un baile al cual ni siquiera tengo pareja- dijo, lo de Albert era mentira, él nunca le hablo, pero ella no quería ir al baile y sabia que Isaac estaría todo el día en casa de Terry.

-Está bien, si eso quieres, así será- dijo Isaac rendido. Se lo imaginaba por la desgana de Candy, pero aun así no espero que fuera verdad que ella no iría al baile. Pobre Terry, no se lo imaginaba.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**== Sábado por la mañana, en casa de Terry ==**

Ding Dong.

El timbre sonó. Como siempre los padres de Terry no estaban, ese día trabajaban hasta tarde. Pero a Terry no le importaba, al fin y al cabo, siempre fue igual.

Dejo el celular en la cama. Se levantó.

Ese día se había despertado temprano, tenía cosas que hacer. Se arregló informalmente, jeans azules, camiseta blanca. Se recostó en la cama a leer. Termino por 6ta vez la misma obra de William Shakespeare, Hamlet, además de Romeo & Julieta era su obra preferida. Después de leer tomó el celular que reposaba en su buró. Tenía una llamada perdida era de Karen, su hermana. Le llamó, le dijo que iría a casa al otro día. Luego de colgar, Terry se puso a jugar con los mini juegos que el celular tenía. Pero al sonar el timbre, supo quien era. Bajo las escaleras, lenta pero presurosamente. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y abrió.

-Hola amigo- dijo Isaac acompañado de Archie, Richard y Ster

-Hola chicos, pasen- dijo Terry

Los 5 caballeros entraron a la casa. Fueron a la sala y empezaron a platicar:

-Patty estará con Anne, Eurídice y Nicole- dijo Ster

-Las cuatro nos esperarán ahí- menciono Richard

-Eurídice, dijo que…- comento Archie, pero la mirada de Isaac, le indico que no hablara, que el mismo daría esa noticia

-¿Que?- preguntó Terry

-Nada-

-Saben, tengo planeado, ir por Candy hasta su casa… la llevare al baile, la tratare como la reina que es, le llevare flores, bailaremos, y justo a la media noche, como cuento de hadas, el beso de todo lo que quiero decirle, hablara por mi- comento Terry emocionado, nada este día podría salirle mal, Isaac notó su emoción, planeaba no decirle, pero considerando los planes de Terry sería mejor que le dijera.

-Ah… Terry. Creo que es mejor que lo sepas. Candy no ira al baile- dijo Isaac

-¿Que?-

-Albert ira por ella para llevársela de viaje. Ella me lo dijo ayer, de haber sabido te hubiera dicho antes-

-¿Todavía esta en casa?- preguntó Terry

-No creo, cuando me vine ella dijo que saldría y que vería a Albert en otro lugar- dijo Isaac

-Ok- susurro Terry. Su semblante cambio. Una sombra se poso sobre él.

La mañana continuó con un Terry muy apagado. La tarde fue peor. Como a eso de las 3:00 los chicos iniciaron su arreglo. Todos de traje, Isaac, de azul marino, Archie de blanco, Richard de gris y Ster de café. Terry, ya no tenía ánimos de ir, sus amigos lo entendieron y creyeron que sería lo mejor, después de todo, solo sería llevar a Terry a un lugar al que se aburriría.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Por otra parte, en casa de Anne, las cosas marchaban a su rumbo. Para las 7:00 de la noche, todas ya estaban listas.

Anne llevaba un vestido blanco arriba de la rodilla, con una cinta negra en forma de rosa alrededor de la cintura, su cabello negro azabache suelto, con un pequeño broche de diminutos diamantes y zapatillas negras.

Patty, con un vestido color hueso, hasta los tobillos, sin tirantes, sin mangas, el cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado, zapatillas con un pequeño tacón.

Eurídice, con un vestido azul marino, hasta la rodilla, con brillos, el cabello sujetado en un chongo muy bien elaborado. Zapatillas medio altas.

Y Nicole, con un vestido gris, de falda al vuelo, arriba de las rodillas, con una cinta negra rodeando la cintura, sin tirantes, sin mangas. Su cabello sujetado en una especie de chongo. Aretes largos, zapatillas altas con correas de listón.

Todas bellísimas, con maquillaje, sin exagerar y sin que faltara. Perfumadas, arreglas, listas para que sus galanes llegarán por ellas. Todas esperaban platicando en la sala:

-¿Estas segura que Candy no vendrá?- preguntó Patty

-No, me dijo que saldría- dijo Anne

-Pobre Terry, Archie me dijo que quería decirle todo esta noche- dijo Eurídice

-La verdad no se como estuvo con Anthony si tenía a Terry enfrente de ella. En serio esta tonta. Y mira que es mi amiga. Solo que si tienes a alguien que te ama, porque no estar con él. El amor de Terry es sincero, según he oído de Richard, Terry sería capaz de todo por Candy – dijo Nicole

-Si es amor verdadero, tarde o temprano y no importando que tan negras están las cosas terminaran juntos- dijo Anne

El timbre sonó. Anne abrió, era Isaac, que se quedó maravillado. Anne se hizo a un lado y los chicos entraron a la casa.

Richard miró a Nicole, bellísima de pies a cabeza. La creía hermosa, lo era más de lo que él pensaba. Bajo es capa frívola, dura, había una chica dulce, cariñosa. Por eso, era su novia.

"Sé que será duro. Quiero estar contigo, aunque solo sea hoy. Aunque mañana me odies…" pensó Richard.

Ster miró a Patty. "Bellísima" pensó. Tímida y estudiosa, como ratoncito de biblioteca, esa chica era su novia y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Archie miró a Eurídice. Hermosa de pies a cabeza. La belleza de una rosa, no era comparada a la de su novia. Dulce y angelical, siempre dispuesta a todo por amor… pero había alguien aún más bella, que de una mirada, aceleraba el corazón, alguien por quién Archie, todavía moría…

-Bueno, nos vamos señoritas- dijo Isaac

-Claro- respondieron todas

Cada oveja con su pareja, salió de la casa de Anne para divertirse, para vivir su última noche de prepa. Para terminar un ciclo e iniciar otro donde las cosas, dieran un poco la vuelta…

Una limosina los esperaba afuera. Todos subieron y emprendieron el viaje a la escuela, donde se daría el baile de graduación.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Candy estaba en casa, acostada en el sofá viendo una película. No tenía nada que hacer y sus ánimos de ir al baile estaban allá, junto a ese barco naufragado, allá muy junto al Titanic. Veía la película mientras comía fruta. En la mañana fue de compras. Y consiguió… un lindo mameluco color verde, para su bebé.

Siguió en su película, se relajo, no había estado más tranquila que esa noche, a sabiendas de que terminaba la escuela, entonces, sería oportuno decirle a Isaac y a Albert lo de su embarazo

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Piénsalo. Todavía puedes alcanzarnos. Sería como un distractor. Después de todo, será la última noche que estaremos los 5 juntos. Luego todos nos separaremos. Y quizás si no pudiste decirle nada a Candy fue, porque aún no es el momento y tú amor aún no debe ser revelado"

Esas eran las palabras que Archie le había dicho a Terry antes de irse al baile. Este, seguía recostado en su cama, pensando. Él bien sabía que las palabras de Archie eran ciertas. Que esta sería la última noche que todos sus amigos estarían juntos. Cierto era, que no pudo decirle nada a Candy. Pero… esa sería una razón suficiente par ano despedirse de…

Quizás Archie tenía razón, quizás no era por él, quizás las circunstancias que Candy estaba viviendo, fueran cuales fueran, las que no permitían que ese sentimiento que invadía su corazón se liberará.

Terry, meditaba, ¿Por qué era tan difícil revelar el amor? ¿Cuando se volvió tan complicado amar?

Lo pensaba y lo pensaba y finalmente, tomó una decisión.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El gimnasio del salón estaba adornado única y exclusivamente, para le baile que se llevaría a cabo para despedir a la generación.

Las luces en la pista ahora eran algo estrambóticas. Las mesas que ahí había, con manteles blancos y centros de mesa con flores artificiales, daban pie a ser ocupadas. Las parejas se levantaban y bailaban, luego regresaban a su lugar a tomar aire. Los enamorados conversaban, bailaban y reían, esperando la media noche, aquel instante de cuento de hadas, en que las pistas fueran lentas, en que las luces se tornaran dulces y cálidas, el momento indicado para bailar siendo no más que un par de enamorados.

Anne, Patty, Eurídice, Nicole, Richard, Isaac, Archie y Ster, ya estaban ahí. Archie y Eurídice bailaban, Ster y Patty charlaban junto a la mesa de bebidas, Anne e Isaac sentados en una mesa conversaban de todo y nada, Richard y Nicole, bailaban algo apartados de Archie.

Hubo un momento en que lo 8 se sentaron, en la misma mesa, a charlar un rato. Bebían ponche, comían las brochetas de fruta que en la fiesta se daban, y reían a carcajadas de las ocurrencias de los chicos.

Pasaron de las 10:00 de la noche y de repente, las chicas callaron en medio cotorreo. Los chicos miraron en dirección a las chicas. Las damas cercanas a la entrada del gimnasio, abrieron la boca tan grande y casi casi empezaron a babear.

Terry Grandchester, estaba parado a media entrada, buscando a sus amigos. Llevaba pantalón de vestir negro, camisa gris, con las mangas dobladas a ¾ del brazo. La corbata era negra, su chaleco igualmente. Su melena castaña rebelde como siempre caía sobre sus hombros. Los zapatos formales negros, brillantes como el. Sobre su rostro, se posó una pequeña sonrisa pícara. Formada, por su ego que creció al ver como todas las señoritas babeaban por él. E sus ojos un brillo cruzó, casi imperceptible, pero igualmente notorio.

Localizo a sus amigos y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola chicas- saludo. Ellas recuperaron la compostura. Creían a Terry guapo, pero vestido así, era más que un galán. Y todas se preguntaban: ¿Por qué Candy no veía lo que tenía enfrente?

Los caballeros se acercaron a Terry y se alejaron para charlar. Así volvió a transcurrir el tiempo. A las 11:55, alguien se acercó a Terry.

-Hola bonito, no te gustaría bailar- preguntó Felicia, con tono meloso y seductor. Su vestido rojo, tenía escotes prolongados. A los costados de la cintura, en el pecho, en la espalda. Un vestido pegado y muy arriba de las rodillas. A Terry, más que atractivo le pareció vulgar.

-No gracias hermosura, pero…- Terry miró sobre el hombro de Felicia, Anthony a la distancia, miraba lleno de rabia, apretando el vaso que tenía en manos, la escena. Terry miró la oportunidad. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Anthony había logrado estar con Candy y aunque Isaac negara que no fueran novios, el rencor que Terry le tenía a Anthony era grande – Me encantaría – terminó diciendo Terry. Tomó a Felicia por la cintura y se dirigieron a la pista. Archie e Isaac notaron porque la repuesta de Terry y sonrieron. Isaac porque Anthony no era de su agrado y Archie, porque sabía el rencor que Terry le tenía a Anthony.

La pista comenzó. Lenta y románticamente, "Take me to you Heart" de Michael Learns To Rock, comenzó a sonar. Terry sonrío, sabía perfectamente que la canción que sonaba, la habían bailado Anthony y Felicia, durante un baile de primavera, en el cuál se supo que Anthony se le declaro a Felicia pero esta lo rechazo.

La pista continuó, Felicia sonreía como boba, la verdad Terry le gustaba mucho, solo que nunca vio una oportunidad. Aunque todavía dudaba…. En un dilema de amor…. No sabía con quién estar.

Finalmente para alivio de Terry, la música termino y él pudo respirar. Puesto que Felicia, estaba bien enganchadita a su cuello. Luego de que se retiraran de la pista. Felicia trató de llevar a Terry a una mesa. Pero Terry se detuvo a unos metros de Anthony.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto

-Primero nos sentamos, platicamos y luego a ver que sucede- dijo Felicia

-Este… si que vas rápido-

-Ya vez así soy… lo que quiero lo consigo-

-Pues hoy te salió mal. Lo lamentó peor no eres mi tipo. Además según sé. Tú tienes una relación con Anthony y si él no te quiere a mí no me gustan las sobras.- dijo Terry terminantemente y se dio la vuelta para irse con sus amigos.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Archie

-Que no me gustan las sobras, en mi vida tendría algo con ella- dijo Terry

-Bueno, se lo merecía. Es una cualquiera- dijo Ster

-Ahora a ver como la va a Richard- dijo Archie

Archie y Ster se retiraron para bailar con sus parejas. Isaac hizo lo mismo. Richard ya se había adelantado.

Era ya media noche. El momento de los enamorados llegó. Richard estaba muy feliz. Pero era hora. La pista que bailaba con Nicole se terminó. La llevó a las afueras del gimnasio, el la terraza, los arboles de la prepa estaban adornados con series de colores que daban una aire romántico.

-Es una bonita noche- comento Nicole

-Si, hermosa a tu lado-

-No te queda lo cursi sabes. Ay…. No puedo creer que ya nos graduamos, solo la universidad, nada mejor. Sobre todo porque estaremos juntos- dijo Nicole en aire soñador

-Este… Nic… sobre eso… tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Que?-

-El día del partido vino un cazatalentos. El habló conmigo junto al entrenador y me dieron la opción de una beca de futbol americano a Cambridge. Nic. No puedo rechazarla es una gran oportunidad, lo siento, pero es mi última noche aquí, mañana me marchó a Cambridge-

-Pero… los dos… tu… yo… habíamos… ¿porque?- dijo Nicole con los ojos cristalinos

-Nicki entiende, la respuesta ya la di. Te habría dicho antes, pero no quería verte triste o enojada, eres una chica hermosa, bellísima, la mas bella que conozco. Tienes una personalidad muy linda, fuerte, cariñosa, amorosa, protectora, luchadora, no eres común. Me duele dejarte, quisiera llevarte conmigo pero no puedo. No puedo anteponer mi vida a la tuya. Nicole, solo te pido, una noche, solo una. Hoy, dame solo hoy contigo, dame solo esta noche para ser feliz- Richard se acercó y acaricio la mejilla de Nicole limpiando la lágrima que se derramaba- Dame la dicha de estar un día más contigo, de llevarme el recuerdo de tu rostro, de llevarme un beso, un último beso, que me pertenecerá, que te pertenecerá, por toda la eternidad- dijo antes de besarla. Nicole correspondió. Amaba a ese chico, lo amaba como nunca antes amo, por eso, solo un último día, quería estar con él. Tal vez después, tal vez en otro tiempo, se volverían a ver.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La noche terminó. Los chicos llevaron a las damas a casa de Anne, luego como Terry iba conduciendo fueron a su casa. Sus padres no estaban. La noche se fue en sodas, botanas películas y bromas, la última reunión de amigos. Isaac, se iría a Chicago, Richard a Cambridge, Ster a Princeton, Archie y Terry a Nueva York.

Como amigos y a su modo pasaron una divertida noche, en la que después la amistad prevalecería, el lazo no se rompería aunque todos se separarían.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**==Domingo en la mañana==**

**Aeropuerto de Chicago**

-Bueno Terry nos veremos pronto- dijo Archie

-Eso espero-

-Cuídate hermano- dijo Ster

-Tu también-

-Bueno. Por favor, aunque sea odioso, no mates a mi hermano- dijo Richard. Puesto que Anthony igual iría a la universidad de Nueva York

-Ojala y te vaya bien. Aquí me tienes para todo- dijo Isaac

-Cuida a tu hermana-

-Por supuesto-

Los chicos despidieron a su amigo. Terry se dio la vuelta. Frente sus padres lo esperaban. Estos al verlo, supieron que ya era hora. Empezaron a caminar. Terry igual. Entregó su boleto de abordaje. Continuó caminando. Volteó atrás.

"Candy, en otro tiempo, en otro momento. Cuando mi amor este a tu altura, quizás podré revelártelo"

Apretó su maleta. Y continuó caminando. Hasta llegar a su asiento en el avión.

Pronto el vuelo despegó y Terry iba a Nueva York con una meta en la mente. Con un sueño que cumplir.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**==Casa de los White==**

Isaac venía llegando de despedir a Terry y a Richard. Caminando silbaba un canción, cuando vio a alguien parado a punto de abrir la puerta.

Apresuró el paso y al estar casi en la puerta, lo reconoció.

-¡Albert!- gritó Isaac

-Isaac, hola como has estado hermano- dijo Isaac

-Pues estoy… y dime porque estás aquí… ¿y Candy? Que no se supone que se fueron de viaje-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Albert, no sabía de que le hablaba su hermano

-Candy me dijo que vendrías por ella ayer en la mañana. Yo me fui con Terry al baile. Pero ella no fue- dijo Isaac

-Yo no he hablado con ella. Era sorpresa, vine a felicitarlos por que se graduaron, no pude llegar ayer- dijo Albert

-Entonces. ¿Dónde esta Candy?- preguntó Isaac

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mientras tanto, Candy tomaba un baño mientras sus hermanos platicaban. Tomó la toalla blanca que estaba colgada. Se la enrollo en el cuerpo, se secó el cabello. Caminó a la puerta, tomó la perilla. Pero cuando estaba a punto de girarla…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Albert abrió la puerta principal. Ambos chicos entraron.

-¡Candy!- gritó Isaac

-¡Candy!- secundó Albert

Pero por respuesta, un gritó desgarrador sonó.

Albert corrió por las escaleras, entró a la recamará de Candy sin tocar. No la vio, miró el baño y se veía una sombra. Abrió. La imagen lo perturbo.

-¡Isaac! Llama a Anne y dile que venga- gritó Isaac

Luego se acercó a Candy.

-Ay nena… ¿pero como?-

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Sorry por el retraso de un día. Tuve dificultades técnicas. Pero aquí esta. Espero que les guste. Nos falta un capitulo de la primera parte. Por favor no me maten. Recuerden bien que todo pasa por algo. Pero las historias sin conflictos no tienen chiste ¿o sí?**_

_**Bueno, creo que aquí ya les revele quien se va a Cambridge. Y pues Terry ya se fue, ahora, a ver que le pasó a Candy…. ¿ya se lo imaginan?**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Vale Misaki, Candy, LUISA1113, Verenice Canedo, Vallerk**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta la próxima semana**_

_**Att. JulietaG.28**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

-¡Isaac! Llama a Anne y dile que venga- gritó _Albert_

Luego se acercó a Candy.

-Ay nena… ¿pero como?- preguntó. Cuando entró, su hermanita estaba tirada en el suelo, sus manos abrazaban su vientre y de sus ojos salía un incontrolable mar de lágrimas. Pero sin duda lo que mas llamó su atención fue el ver que la toalla blanca que su hermana llevaba enrollada en el cuerpo, ahora se teñía color rojo en el vientre. Y eso solo significaba algo.

Al oír a su hermano, Candy levantó la vista. Albert se vio reflejado en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Aquellos ojos verdes que siempre amo, por ser como los de su padre, por ser tan alegres y vivaces como su hermana, como su madre. Aquellos ojos verdes que ahora, estaban cubiertos por el llanto, que ahora eran opacados por el dolor, por la pena, por la soledad, por el miedo, por la debilidad. Le partió el alma verla así.

Candy estaba destrozada. Había perdido a su bebé y no sabía porque. Pero lo que pensó, fue que su cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para llevar en el un bebé. Eso significaba que no estaba lista para ser madre. Miró a Albert, sus ojos azules mostraban confusión, miedo e impotencia de no saber que hacer. No tenía fuerzas para pararse, no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Albert sin saber que más hacer, se acercó a su hermanita. ¿Qué más daba que estuviera embarazada ahora, a sus 17 años? ¿Qué más daba quien fuera el infeliz que lo hizo? Esas preguntas, no tenían importancia ahora, ya habría tiempo para hablar. Ahora lo que debía hacer era tratar, de que Candy mirara adelante y que no se hundiera en el dolor. La abrazó.

Candy sintió el tacto delicado y cuidadoso de su hermano. Cuando este la rodeo con sus brazos, sintió el calor del amor que traía ese abrazo. Se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano, hundió la cabeza en su pecho, sin poder controlarlo, las lágrimas salían una tras otra.

Fue un abrazo largo y profundo, un abrazo que daba Albert como el hermano protector que era. Pero… se sintió mal, ¿Cómo podía ser el hermano protector, si no cuido de su hermana para que no sufriera ahora?

Candy por el contrario, sonrío interiormente, porque su hermano, como siempre estaba ahí, con ella. Pera ayudarla, apoyarla y levantarla cuando las fuerzas se habían ido.

"_Pase lo que pase, somos hermanos, nuestro deber es estar juntos. Y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí, contigo, con Isaac, con ambos para cuidarlos. _" Recordó Candy. Esas palabras se las dijo un día Albert y siempre, se quedaron en su memoria.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Isaac no sabía que sucedía, pero no dudo en nada, cuando su hermano le dijo que llamara a Anne. Algo le habría pasado a Candy como para que Albert pidiera ayuda.

Bajo rápido las escaleras y le llamo a su novia. Ella vivía muy cerca, rápido llegaría. Y en efecto, apenas colgaron, Anne salió de casa.

Isaac, no sabía si subir a la habitación de Candy o quedarse. Estaba decidido a subir cuando el timbre sonó, era Anne.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Anne asustada. Isaac le había llamado para pedirle que fuera rápido que algo tenía Candy y que Albert la necesitaba.

-No tengo idea, vamos- dijo Isaac subiendo las escaleras. Anne, ni siquiera prestó atención a que no saludo y a que Isaac tampoco lo hizo. Subió detrás de él y se dirigieron a la alcoba de Candy. Al entrar Isaac se paró en la puerta. Anne entró de lleno y se dirigió a la puerta abierta, la del baño.

Entró y lo primero que vio fue a Candy llorando en brazos de su hermano mayor. Carraspeo un poco para que la notaran, aunque no quería, puesto que la escena era muy tierna.

Albert volteó. Sonrío un poco. Se levanto. Con su cuerpo tapo la vista de Anne a Candy. Y le dijo:

-No te llamaría si supiera que hacer, eres su amiga, quizás puedas hacer más que yo- caminó y salió –Isaac, vamos, cuando Candy este bien, hablaremos, me deben muchas explicaciones- dijo a su hermano y ambos se fueron, Albert salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Anne miró a Candy, y entonces supo que sucedía, y porqué Albert no sabía que hacer.

Se acercó y abrazó a Candy que seguía llorando.

-Oh Candy, ¿pero como pasó esto?- preguntó

-F-fue… con… A-Anthony- tartamudeó Candy

-¿Que? Pero… ah… no importa… vamos pequeña… te ayudaré… necesitamos cambiarte… no puedes estar con una toalla manchada- dijo Anne con una leve sonrisa. Ayudo a Candy a pararse y posteriormente a arreglarse.

Cuando Candy estuvo lista, se sentó en la cama y Anne a su lado.

-¿Ahora me dirás que sucedió?- preguntó Anne

-Hace una semana, me enteré que tenía dos semanas de gestación. Por eso deje de ir a la escuela. Obviamente no le dije nada a Isaac, planeaba decirles a mis hermanos una vez graduada. Como me embarace… ya lo has de saber… y si, mi bebé era de Anthony. No le dije, no necesitaba… no es más que un imbécil… él…. Él me obligo a hacerlo… la primera vez que sucedió… no estaba lista y se lo dije… pero él no me dejó ir… tenía que cobrar su apuesta… el día del partido, sus amigos me subieron al auto… en casa de ese tonto… Anthony se aprovechó de mí porque estaba borracho…. Creía que era amor… pero no fue así… tenía sueños que se vieron truncados… y ahora el de ser madre es uno de ellos….- explico Candy llorando. Anne no lo creía. Sabía la clase de tipejo que era Anthony, pero no pensó que obligara a la pobre de Candy a hacer todo eso.

La abrazó. Luego le dijo, lo que era más difícil en todo el asunto.

-Tienes que hablar con Albert… él a de querer explicaciones-

Candy abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Albert todo eso? Respiro, tenía que hacerlo. Pero, aun así no era miedo lo que tenía, pasara lo que pasara, sabía que Albert, la ayudaría, la entendería, sí, quizás la regañaría, pero…. Eso no era, era más bien, VERGÜENZA, de que Albert, se enterará de que fue una idiota, de que su hermano mayor, pensara en lo tonta que era, por permitir que ocurrieran esas cosas.

Pero, por sobre la vergüenza que sentía, no podía y no debía, ocultarle ya más cosas a sus hermanos, después de todo, un día se tendrían que enterar. Respiro y miró a Anne, luego, asintió con la cabeza y finalmente, susurró, en voz baja, pero decidida:

-Si, vamos-

Anne, le tomó la mano, apretándola levemente y entregándole así, su apoyo, el apoyo que una amiga verdadera siempre da.

Se pusieron de pie, saliendo de la recamará de Candy, no había nadie, bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la sala, ahí, si había alguien, dos caballeros, un rubio con la mirada enojada, otro de cabello negro sentado en el sillón con la cara desencajada de la impresión.

Albert, levanto la mirada, y al encontrarse, con la pequeña Candy, tan frágil como siempre, tan hermosa como su madre, tan parecida a su padre, su hermanita, al ver su rostro agachado, pálido y triste, al ver aquello, su corazón se ablando, la mirada de furia desapareció, sus ojos, ahora, miraban con compasión, amor, ternura, comprensión y apoyo a su hermanita, Isaac, igual la miro, y como su hermano, la impresión, el miedo, la angustia, la ira, desaparecieron.

Candy alzo la vista y se encontró con sus hermanos, las lágrimas atraparon su rostro de nuevo, y se lanzo corriendo a los brazos de Albert, que la atraparon y la llenaron de un infinito amor, como solo un hermano, un casi padre, podía hacerlo. A ellos se les unió Isaac

Luego, de que este hermoso abrazo familiar culminara, Albert habló…

-Candy, creo que nos debes una explicación- su voz, más que autoritaria y molesta sonó tierna, pero firme.

-Si- dijo ella, se sentó en el sofá y Albert e Isaac la miraron expectantes –Hace una semana…- comenzó

Candy les contó a sus amigos como es que empezó todo eso con Anthony, como fue que la obligo a hacer algo que no quería, como la trató, como el día del partido ocurrió todo eso, como es que se entero de su embarazo y como es que llegó ahí.

Sus hermanos escucharon sin hablar, Isaac, apretaba los puños, de ser tan idiota, si el bien sabía que Anthony era un idiota, porque permitió todo eso, no debió permitir que Candy estuviera con él, pero aun así lo hizo,

Albert, se molestó, quiso salir tras Anthony y romperle la cara, pero…. Isaac, le dijo, que cuando Richard, abordo su avión, momentos después, Anthony, tomaba otro, con rumbo a Florida, Albert, se molesto interiormente, porque no pudo hacer nada, pero ya en un futuro Anthony pagaría…

**..0.0.0**

**4 años después….**

Han pasado ya cuatro años, desde que los hermanos White, se enteraron de lo sucedido con Candy, desde aquel día, donde Candy perdió a su bebé.

En estos años, Albert se graduó de la Universidad y como lo dijo, se esta haciendo cargo del bufete de sus padres, siendo el digno heredero de los White.

Isaac, fue a la universidad de Chicago junto con Candy, Eurídice y Nicole. Los cuatro son graduados ya. Isaac, se graduó en Medicina general, Anne y él terminaron su relación, porque los padres de ella la mandaron a Nueva York. Pasaron 6 mese para que Isaac, se recuperara de la melancolía y se diera la oportunidad de iniciar una relación con Eurídice.

Ella, igual termino con Archie, porque él se fue a Nueva York, junto con Terry. Inicio la relación con Isaac, y descubrió que estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

Eurídice, se graduó de la universidad, siendo una excelente, pediatra. Junto con Isaac, trabaja en el mismo hospital.

Nicole, por su parte, se graduó como reportera de televisión. Y a pesar de que en cuatro años recibió muchas propuestas para salir con alguien, no duraba más que una cita, pues nadie, nadie, algún día ocuparía el espacio de Richard.

Candy, se graduó como diseñadora grafica, su profesor, le dio una referencia, para ir a Nueva York y presentarse en el The Bay Mirror1, una importante revista, que alguna vez leyó, pero de la cual desconocía muchas cosas, como quien era el dueño de ella y el presidente de la revista. Con la pérdida de su bebé, Candy no se dejo hundir, salió del hoyo, y más que nunca era fuerte y feliz. Recibió ayuda psicológica durante un mes, para que a futuro no se creara un trauma, sus hermanos la apoyaron, sus amigas igual, y gracias a eso, la pérdida fue menor, no menos dolorosa, pero menos pesada.

En cuanto a Anne, ella estudio en la universidad de Nueva York, junto a Archie, Terry y el odioso de Anthony. Anne, se graduó como profesora de prescolar, una linda maestra para los niños más pequeños. Al año de que entraran a la universidad, Archie, le confesó, que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y le pidió que le diera una oportunidad, ella acepto. Archie por su parte, se graduó como reportero de revista, especialista en crímenes.

Terry, siguió enamorado de Candy, pero al ver la distancia, decidió enfocarse a sus estudios. En cuanto llegó a la universidad, formó parte del equipo de futbol soccer, y en poco tiempo se volvió capitán, llevando a su equipo a la victoria, cuatro años de victoria. Se graduó como reportero general para revista, y luego de la graduación, se hizo cargo de la revista de su madre, quien se retiro para irse a unas merecidas vacaciones con su marido a Puerto Vallarta. Y bueno, en el tema amoroso, Terry solo tuvo una novia, Susana Marlowe, una rubia de ojos azules, linda y cariñosa, pero que con el tiempo, demostró ser manipuladora y encajosa.

Anthony, ingresó a la misma universidad que su "enemigo", dispuesto a demostrar que él era mejor. Claro que, no corrió con tanta suerte. Era bueno en el baloncesto, en el americano, pero ni siquiera pudo clasificar para el soccer, no entró al equipo, dejando, todo en Terry. De la chica de la que se enamoro, no lo quiso, Susana, estaba interesada en Terry. Ahora, mejor se haría cargo de la revista, "The daily".

Richard, se fue a Cambridge con una beca por futbol americano, y se graduó, soltero, con buenas notas y con 4 victorias, en Reportaje, ahora, esta de camino a Nueva York, para trabajar junto con Terry, porque aunque le encantaría trabajar con su hermano, no quiere arriesgarse a sufrir estrés. Claro, que antes, hará una pequeña parada en Chicago, para visitar y recuperar algo que todavía ama.

En cuanto a Ster y Patty, siguieron saliendo durante toda su estancia en la universidad, pues ambos se fueron a Princeton. Ster, se graduó en fotografía y sus derivados. Y Patty, como psicóloga.

Ah, se me olvidaba, Felicia Shepard, se mudó a la universidad de Praga, Checoslovaquia. Y Harry y Neil se fueron juntos a Florida, al inicio de vacaciones con Anthony, luego él se mudó a Nueva York y ellos se quedaron en la universidad de Florida. Donde Neil, se graduó, con bajas notas de abogado. Y Harry, por poco y no lo logra, pero ál es ahora, un reportero de deportes.

**..0.0.0**

Bueno, ocurrieron tragedias, ocurrieron malas pasadas. Pero por sobre todo, el tiempo siguió, ahora a ver que pasa. Candy, va rumbo a Nueva York. Quizás a encontrarse con su destino…. Y con alguien más…

**..0.0.0**

_**¡HOLA!**_

_Bueno, chicas estoy de regreso, parece que mi linda salud esta mejor, las cosas ya van tomando su rumbo, aquí les dejo, el último capitulo de LA PRIMERA PARTE, de esta historia, el día de mañana, les daré la otra parte, nuestros queridos personajes, dejan de ser adolescentes, para tener lo que se espera 21 años, y pues bueno, a ver que sucede, aquí inicia la verdadera historia. Mañana con el inicio de la segunda parte, volveremos a la rutina, les dejare 2 capis y creo que cumplo con un lindo combo. Por cierto, que retirare el AVISO ESPECIAL, para que esto tenga continuidad._

_Espero que les agrade, y juro que no me vuelvo a ir…._

_ATT. Julieta G. 28_

_NOTAS:_

_-The bay Mirror y the Dayli, son los nombres de dos peridodicos de una serie de televisión (Charmed) que antes veía y siempre me gustaron, por ello decidi utilizarlos en este fic._

_CHARMED, es una serie de televisipón propiedad de CONSTANCE BURGE, y los nombres de los periodicos, son de su propiedad, son utilizados por diversión y sin fines de lucro._


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

**==Un día antes==**

**Aeropuerto internacional de Inglaterra **

-A todos los pasajeros con destino a los Estados Unidos, favor de presentarse en...- anunció la vocecita esa que se escucha en los aeropuertos.

Al mensaje, la gente que iba con destino a E.U.A se encamino al lugar de despegue. Entre ellos se encontraba un chico de 22 años, alto, de buen cuerpo, rubio, de ojos azules, que sin poder evitarlo llevaba una sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro.

Al llegar al área de despegue, entrego su boleto y comenzó a caminar directo a su nuevo destino. Al llegar al avión y sentarse en el lugar correspondiente… miró hacia la ventanilla el cielo azul- tanto como sus ojos- y sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos, recordando esa imagen que jamás olvidaría, esa imagen que representaba algo que por más distancia que hubiera y por más tiempo que transcurriera, siempre amaría…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**==Al otro día==**

**Oficinal presidencial del The Bay Mirror**

-Vaya, vaya con que la referencia es para una diseñadora grafica… bueno aquí hace falta, pero veremos que tal se desempeña- pensó

Terry Grandchester veía detenidamente el papel que tenía en las manos, llevaba muy poco tiempo trabajando en la revista de su madre, pero en ese pequeño lapso la había lanzado al éxito inmediato, contaba con el mejor personal y con una gran actitud trabajadora. Su rival "The Daily" era una revista de clase que se mantenía debajo de las estadísticas de tiraje que el "The Bay Mirror", por esa razón no estaba muy seguro de querer contratar a una nueva diseñadora, puesto que la que tenía se había retirado por salud, y entonces, cuando recibió la recomendación del profesor de Chicago, pensó en aceptarla, pero cierto era, que todavía temía.

-¡Terry!- dijo Archie entrando en la oficina.

Archie Cornwall, como ya sabemos, trabajaba en el "The Bay Mirror", como especialista en crímenes. Desde chicos había sido el mejor amigo de Terry y hasta ahora lo seguía siendo. Por ello, él era el único que tenía acceso a la oficina de Terry sin tener que pasar antes por la secretaría de Terry.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Terry despegando su concentración de los papeles que tenía

-¡Tengo la noticia!- dijo muy feliz Archie.

-¡¿En serio?!-

-Claro-

-Déjame ver- pidió Terry

Archie extendió unos nuevos papeles a Terry que al revisarlos pudo formar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, ya que recalco que su amigo era excelente en lo que hacia.

-¿Te agrada?- pregunto Archie

-Se imprime- dijo Terry

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**==Chicago, departamento de Nicole==**

-No lo puedo creer de haber sabido antes, desde un principio me habría ido a Nueva York- dijo en voz alta la chica –Bueno quizás, ahora si haga algo bueno-

Nicole se preparaba para salir de Chicago con rumbo a Nueva York, su manager le dijo, que si quería un buen trabajo ahí era donde debía estar, claro, igual le quedaba los Ángeles, pero en su consideración era demasiado bullicio.

Estaba terminando de cerrar una maleta, cuando el timbre sonó:

-¡Diablos!- maldijo la chica, gracias al timbrazo se ganó un buen machucón con la maleta. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la puerta, de sobó una última vez el dedo y finalmente abrió la puerta:

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que pudo decir

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**==Nueva York, departamento de Candy ==**

Se miraba al espejo y no se decidía.

La cita era a la 1:00 pm. Eran las 12:30. Tan solo tenía media hora, si no se daba prisa jamás llegaría.

Finalmente lo eligió. El atuendo perfecto.

Unos jean s ajustados negros, una camisa blanca, botas largas arriba de la rodilla, del mismo color que sus jeans y una chaqueta negra que hacía un muy buen juego. Dejó su rebelde, rizado y esponjado cabello suelto, simplemente coloco un mono broche del lado derecho. Sus perfectas uñas combinaban con la camisa.

Realmente se veía hermosa y profesional.

Tomó su bolso y salió de su reciente adquisición, un nuevo departamento de residencia.

Con destino… a su destino…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

==**Chicago, departamento de Nicole**==

-Hola- dijo él

Richard Brower estaba parado delante de Nicole, iba vestido con un traje muy casual, sus jeans combinados con una camisa remangada a ¾ del brazo.

En su mano derecha una rosa roja. Y en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa. Eso, sin olvidar su ojos, azules como el mar, que ahora se mostraban con un brillo inusual (al menos un brillo que se ausentaba en su estancia en Inglaterra)

-Ri-ri-ri…- dijo Nicole impactada por lo que veía, ahí estaba aquel chico al que amaba con toda su vida, aquel chico que representaba toda la definición de lo que conocía como amor.

-Hola Nicole- dijo Richard con una sonrisa aun más amplia al ver la sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Por-por- porque?- fue lo único que dijo ella.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- dijo él-Eso es muy sencillo, estoy aquí por ti. Nicole, desde que me fui, nunca te olvide, desde ese día vives en mí siempre, eres la única con la que puedo estar, no podía desaparecerme así nada más. Nic, estoy aquí por ti, porque quiero… quiero estar contigo- dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano con la que sostenida la rosa.

Nicole estiro la mano y cogió la rosa. Sus ojos pardos se llenaron de lágrimas y no lo pudo evitar, se lanzó a los brazos de Richard, que la recibieron con cariño y algo más… amor.

-Richard, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- dijo ella entre sollozos. Richard acarició suavemente el cabello castaño, quebrado y largo a media espalda de la chica que tenía en brazos. Bajó un poco la cabeza y depósito un suave beso en el cabello de Nicole, esta alzó la cabeza, Richard igual, sus miradas se juntaron, Pardo y Azul se combinaron a la perfección. El bajó lentamente la cabeza, Nicole se acercaba de igual modo, estaban muy juntos, sus narices se rozaron y finalmente sus labios se juntaron, una vez más, como hace 4 años lo había hecho en el baile de graduación. Y al igual que en aquella ocasión, fue un beso que revelaba amor, cariño, pasión, pero sobre todo, felicidad, aquella que ambos chicos sentían por estar juntos de nuevo. Por estar una vez más en el mismo lugar, respirando ese mismo aire, un aire que les parecía tan extraño sin la presencia del otro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**== Nueva York ==**

**Recepción de la oficina presidencial del The Bay Mirror**

-Buenas tardes- saludo Candy

-Buenas tardes- dijo la secretaría, una mujer de edad avanzada, de cabellos un tanto canosos pero castaños a pesar de eso, de piel tersa y blanca, de ojos chocolate, de nombre Luisa.

-Vengo porque tengo una entrevista con el director-

-Por supuesto señorita ¿White?- dijo la mujer viendo su agenda que estaba en el escritorio

-Así es-

-Permítame- dijo la mujer, tomó el teléfono y llamó-Señor la diseñadora grafica acaba de llegar-

-"_Hazla pasar_"- se oyó por la otra línea

-Venga conmigo- dijo a Candy una vez que colgó el teléfono

Candy siguió a la señora que la condujo a la puerta de entrada de la oficina del director y dueño de la revista.

Alguien que aún resultaba un enigma para ella.

-Señor, la señorita Candy White- dijo Luisa dejando pasar a Candy saliendo de la oficina, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta

Terry se mantenía de espaldas, sentado en su cómoda silla, viendo el panorama que ofrecía la gran ventana a espaldas del escritorio.

"Candy White" había dicho Luisa

"No-puede-ser" pensó Terry sonriendo ampliamente…

-Buenas tardes – dijo Candy

Terry se puso de pie, se acomodó el saco y finalmente se dio la vuelta.

Candy se quedó impresionada, el hombre frente a ella, era sumamente guapo, de cabello castaño, de ojos azul zafiro, porte arrogante e imperial. Pero sobre todo, su guapura no fue lo que la impresiono, más bien, lo que la dejó atónita era que ella conocía al que sería su jefe, ella sabía bien quien era, él hombre frente a ella, no era otro más que Terry Grandchester, aquel muchacho que fue con sus hermano a la escuela, aquel, que la ayudo un día que pasaba por un mal problema…

"No puede ser" pensó…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, perdón, perdón, sé que últimamente me he retrasado mucho y me he perdido. Pero juro que no lo hago a propósito. Bueno, ahora creo que tendré un poco más de tiempo para poder dar continuidad. _

_Aquí les dejo este capitulo que aunque pequeño, creo que no esta tan mal._

_Como verán Candy y Terry ya se encontraron y no me aguante las ganas de que Richard y Nicole se rencontraran… je, je._

_Espero que les guste. Hasta la próxima _

_ATT. Su amiga JulietaG.28_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**CANDY, Gaby Selenator (el capi 11 ya no es un aviso, ese es el nuevo), LUCY LUZ, LUISA1113, Montse**_


End file.
